Where We Belong
by hmmga
Summary: The Sorting Hat is fed up with Dumbledores planning, and takes the sorting of Harry's year group into its own hands. With no-one where they expected to be, will they band together? Or will it force them apart? AU, manipulative!Dumbledore Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea at the minute. Please tell me what you think.**

**Apologies for the rubbish sorting song.**

**Names taken from books and **_**The Original Forty**_** on **_**Pottermore**_**. Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Unfortunately I haven't quite mastered the transfiguration required to put the rights into my name…**

**Btw, not **_**every**_** student has changed house. Just some important ones.**

~HOGWARTS~

The sorting hat was feeling pissed off.

Dumbledore, BLOODY DUMBLEDORE was attempting to poke his already overlarge nose into his department, and give instructions on who should be in what house.

In fact, he was so pissed off that if he was so inclined as to express his feelings, the long string of expletives would have ensured he never sorted another student.

Right now it was a tempting option.

He surveyed the first years gathered before him. They were a motley crew. Most were shivering with nerves, and some were quivering with excitement. Others were blank and expressionless, but they were few and far between.

The whole hall was looking expectantly to the front, but the hat decided to draw out the silence for a little longer. Eventually the fool, Dumbledore, cleared his throat. He had no desire to hear the buffoon speak, so opened his mouth to begin his song...

A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

The founders built a magic school

Their names are still well known

But soon they quarrelled so much that

They split the school in four.

The houses that divide you,

And do much damage more.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart

Or perhaps in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind.

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those faithful Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

Now in the past your choices made

An impact on your place.

But now I'll work without their aid

And show you your true face.

I really cannot now care less

Where you want to go.

I'll put you with those with like-minds,

Be it friend or foe.

So put me on! Don't be afraid,

And don't get in a flap!

But don't expect to get your way,

For I'm an angry cap.

As expected, the usual applause was punctuated with whispers. The hat could feel Dumbledore's glare bearing into its back. This was going to be fun.

"Abbot, Hannah!" called McGonagall, one of Dumbledore's lackeys.

The hat considered the blonde pigtailed girl sat beneath him.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

He hat smiled. What a nice introduction for what was to come.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He felt the girl's surprise before she moved off to join her new house, and smiled wryly.

"Boot, Terry!"

Ah, a muggleborn! He couldn't help but love them; they always arrived so blissfully unaware of the prejudices of the magical world...

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

The sorting hat remembered his father. He had begged so hard to be in Slytherin, all he had wanted to do was to please his family. However it sent him down a dark path, and the hat wasn't going to make the same mistake this time.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There were a number of gasps, and Crabbe sat frozen beneath the stool. Eventually he was coaxed off by a stunned Professor McGonagall.

"Corner, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Davis, Tracey!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnegan, Seamus!"

Ah, now this was an interesting one.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

The sorting hat ignored the boy's pleas to be placed in Ravenclaw like his mother.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

Ah, nothing changed. Yet again, a Crabbe and a Goyle who were like two peas in a pod.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

The muggleborn was so eager she almost ran up to the stool, oblivious to the previous boys distress.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Jones, Megan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Sue!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Another pleader. There was no way I was placing this boy in Hufflepuff.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacDougal, Isobel!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Macmillan, Ernest!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Another sting of surprise, but the hat knew he would do well there.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Ah, now THIS was interesting. The boy was screaming Slytherin at him, but once you got past his mental barriers he was quite a different person altogether.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Moon, Mark!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

Hmm, ANOTHER interesting one.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Oh. Here he was, the Boy-Who-Lived himself. The one to blame for this entire ruckus. As the boy slipped him over his head, whispers flickered around the hall, and the hat immediately became lost in the boys mind. He wasn't what he'd expected. He was neither spoilt, arrogant, or self-centred. Instead he was humble, naive, and worst of all, DEFEATED. In a moment of pity the hat decided to change all of that. Besides, he WAS a speaker.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a silence in which the hat wondered if he'd done the right thing. The boy sat still on the stool where he remembered a red head boy telling him all Slytherins were evil.

Well? Move, boy, growled the hat. The Potter boy sat at his table reluctantly. Nobody was clapping.

"Roper, Sophie!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Smith, Sally!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smith, Zaharias!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

This boy was angry about that.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

What was it with people being unhappy with Slytherin today?

"Weasley, Ron!"

At first the hat thought that this one belonged in Slytherin with Potter. The youngest Weasley boy had been conspiring with Dumbledore when he spouted lies about Slytherins. But he hadn't really, he realised. The boy was just doing as he was told. However, perhaps it might do to give him a little shock of his own...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was uproar at the Gryffindor table, and the boy blushed right to his hair. Ron was the first Weasley to be sorted outside of that house in over six generations, although personally the hat thought that Percy would have been a very good Ravenclaw...

"Zabini, Blaise!"

This one was simple.

"SLYTHERIN!"

And the sorting was done for another year. The hat couldn't hold back a smug smile as he was swept from the hall by a shaky McGonagall. Once he was alone he sighed. All he had left to do now was make up the song for next year. If there _was_ a next year. Dumbledore was going to be apocalyptically angry.

He was quite looking forward to it.

~HOGWARTS~


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I've had a great reaction so far! Lots of story alerts and favourite stories, so I'm going to keep writing this for now! Not many reviews though… *hint hint***

~HOGWARTS~

Harry Potter cowered on a sofa in the corner of the Slytherin common room. However, he wasn't alone.

"Well this sucks," announced Mark Moon. "What in the name of Merlin's pants am I supposed to tell my parents?"

"Beats me," said Seamus gloomily. "Me mam was a Gryffindor."

"My parents were Ravenclaws."

"I'm supposed to be a direct descendant of Hufflepuff," fumed Zacharias."

The girl, Lisa just shrugged listlessly.

"I don't think it matters where we came from anymore. Look at Harry."

Harry was soon uncomfortable under their gazes.

"I didn't exactly ask to be here."

"Nor did we," sighed Lisa. "That's my point."

"It could be worse," said Seamus.

"How could THIS get worse?" cried Zacharias.

"Imagine if we were muggleborns,"

They had to admit that he had a point, but it wasn't a lot of comfort.

"At least most of them don't want to kill you," said Harry miserably. "Because you supposedly defeated their supposed 'Lord' when you were one year old."

They nodded solemnly. Most of Slytherin house had been glaring at Harry all evening.

They looked up when three people approached them. They were some of the other first years.

"Don't worry," said a mousey haired girl. "The others will come around. Everyone's in the same boat this year."

"My name's Blaise," said the dark-skinned boy. "And this is Daphne. Welcome to Slytherin."

~HOGWARTS~

In the Hufflepuff dormitory, Ron had his head in his hands, and Crabbe and Goyle just stared at the ceiling. Justin and Stephen looked on in astonishment, they didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Um," said Stephen. "What's... What's the big deal with this house business?"

The two muggleborns cowered under the glares.

"What's the big deal?" asked Ron slightly shrilly. "The big deal, is that my family has been in Gryffindor for centuries!"

"So?"

"So, now they're going to think I'm not good enough for them!"

"Oh."

"That's nothing," spoke up Crabbe. The others hadn't heard him speak yet, his voice was surprisingly soft.

"A hundred years ago, if a child from a pureblood Slytherin family was sorted into Hufflepuff, they would disappear during the holidays."

"The last recorded honour killing was a century ago," continued Goyle. "But that doesn't include the ones which were hushed up."

The five exchanged uneasy glances, but the tension in the room was beginning to ebb away. The boys turned away from the topic of houses and talked of sports and subjects. They were stunned to find solace in the strangest of companions.

~HOGWARTS~

The mood in Ravenclaw tower was calm and serene as always. Draco Malfoy sat in the sapphire blue armchair, chin resting on his fingers as he observed the girls exploring. They were obviously running on high spirits. The one with bushy brown hair was particularly annoying, spouting random facts and knowledge at irritating volume. At last, they went to bed, and Draco could consider his position in peace.

Ravenclaw was a bit of an enigma for old wizarding families, it appeared to be neutral territory. If you were accepted into Ravenclaw it just meant you had brains. The house did have some pureblood tendencies, but they weren't vocal about it like the Slytherins. His father would be surprised, perhaps even disappointed, but there was no shame in being sorted into Ravenclaw.

It could have been much worse, he acknowledged. He shuddered as he remembered the sorting hats words. It had very seriously considered putting him in Gryffindor. He didn't want to imagine what his father would have said about that. Or Hufflepuff... He felt sorry for Crabbe and Goyle.

~HOGWARTS~

In the Gryffindor boys dormitory, Theodore Nott was shivering within his emerald green pyjamas. He had been deflecting glares from Gryffindors all evening, but thankfully avoided the attention of the Weasley twins due to the revelation of the youngest boy being in Hufflepuff. He dreaded the day they would turn on him, if he survived the next morning.

He hugged his knees as Neville and Dean comforted Anthony Goldstein. That boy had it easy. People could accept a Ravenclaw in Gryffindor. A Slytherin, however, was a different story.

There was a soft knock on the door, and a red-headed girl peaked into the room. When she was certain they were all decent, she slipped inside, and curled up on the end of Theo's bed.

"Hey, I'm Susan."

"Theo," he nodded, repressing the urge to call her a blood-traitor.

"You didn't look very happy at dinner."

Theo just shrugged, keeping his face blank. Susan laughed.

"Don't try your Slytherin shields on me, Theo. I can see right through them. You're terrified."

"Wow, really?" he hissed scathingly. "My father is going to kill me, of course I'm scared!"

She eyed him worriedly.

"He won't really, will he?"

"Always hard to tell with father," he muttered. Suddenly he cringed as she flung two warm arms around him. Soon, however, he found himself relaxing into the hug. He found himself wondering why the hell she wasn't Hufflepuff, but realised that it was because she was here, now, trying to comfort the one boy the other Gryffindors did not dare approach, the stray Slytherin.

Susan Bones had more courage than the rest of them put together.

~HOGWARTS~

Albus Dumbledore swished up and down his office as he ranted at the sorting hat. The dratted piece of cloth had completely ruined the entire year group, just because Dumbledore had a few requests! With Harry in Slytherin, merlin knew what activities he could become involved in.

"All I wanted," he moaned, "Was for Potter, Weasley and Granger to become the Golden Trio, and from there I could mould them into weapons to save the world. And you placed them in any of the other houses!"

"But Dumbledore," said the hat snidely. "Surely if they have such a 'natural friendship' then surely they would become friends from wherever they are."

Dumbledore just snarled, his mind already planning his next scheme.

~HOGWARTS~


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming!**

_**Winged Seer Wolf**_**- 'Lord Slytherin'? I'm sorry but I **_**really detest**_** all those fanfics that make Harry the super-powerful heir of this-that-and-the-other.**

_**agna**_**- I read on Pottermore that the only reason Neville's sorting took so long in the book was because Neville wanted to be in Hufflepuff, but the hat believed he belonged in Gryffindor. Eventually Neville gave into the hat.**

~HOGWARTS~

Draco sneered as the mop of bushy brown hair retreated down the corridor. However the last thing he had expected was to find a dozen wands on him. He gulped, those students were all much older than him.

"What did I do?"

He was met by silence and stony glares, until one of the boys spoke up.

"You know what you did. We don't use words like that here.

Draco scoffed. "But she _is_ a mudblood. Why shouldn't I say it to her face?"

More glares Draco didn't understand what the problem was.

"It's an insult, Malfoy, you know full well!" snapped a girl. Draco frowned.

"So?"

A few people groaned in irritation, and the boy who had first spoken waved everyone away.

"Off to breakfast, people. I'll deal with him."

The others disbanded, and the boy beckoned to the side of the room.

"Behaviour like that is unacceptable," he said softly, and Draco could hear a quiet anger in his voice. "I don't know what you've been taught, but mudblood is not usually a word you hear in a civilised conversation."

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I MEAN, Malfoy, that unless you grow up and lay your prejudices aside you're not going to be very popular in this school. Or anywhere else for that matter."

Draco considered this. He hadn't realised that word his father bandied about was so offensive.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Apologise to the girl,"

"You want _me_ to _apologise_ to a mu- to Granger?"

The silence was a confirmation. Draco groaned. Very well, but when my father hears about this he'll…"

"Do what? Write a letter? Your father may be a governor, but he has no power here. You have to learn to stand on your own feet, you can't be a daddy's boy your whole life."

And with that the boy turned on his heel and marched away. Draco followed him at a distance to the great hall. As he walked through the hallway he heard a sniffling sound.

The Granger girl was huddled in a hidden alcove, eyes red and puffy. She looked like the epitome of miserableness, and whereas Draco usually felt powerful and dominant after tormenting someone, now he just felt a pang of shame flick through him as the boys words resounded in his mind. He had caused her misery. When she noticed him her eyes immediately became fearful, and she shrank backwards.

"Just leave me alone," she sobbed.

"I..." began Draco, the words sticking in his throat. "I wanted to apologise."

She stopped crying abruptly to stare at him.

"You do?"

"I'm sorry, Granger, I didn't realise that word - what I called you was so offensive."

She nodded slightly.

"Won't happen again," he said. "Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure of the way."

"Can't be hard," he drawled. "Just follow the Gryffindors to the food."

She laughed a little, wiping her eyes.

"Come along, Granger,"

"It's Hermione," she said as they set off.

"Then you may call me Draco."

At first when they entered the hall all Ravenclaw eyes flew rather protectively to Hermione, but when they saw Draco being friendly they relaxed a little. The boy who he had talked to nodded respectfully. He was respecting him for apologising to a muggleborn... Everything was backwards here. Very different to how it was at home.

"Draco!"

A high-pitched squeal floated across the hall and Draco groaned as Pansy rushed towards him.

"Hello," he said stiffly as she simpered at him.

"Draco, come and sit with us!" she wailed. "It doesn't feel like Slytherin without you!"

"I'm a Ravenclaw," he pointed out. "I sit here go back to your own table."

She pouted, and placed a hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off.

"Blaise and Daphne are getting cosy with Potter," she grumbled. She eyed Hermione.

"What are you doing sitting with a mudblood?"

Draco glared at her as Hermione whipped around.

"Don't call her mudblood," he hissed. Half of Ravenclaw stared at him like he'd grown an extra head, but Hermione looked grateful. Pansy narrowed her eyes and stalked away. Damn, she would doubtless recount this to her parents.

But Draco found that he didn't care.

~HOGWARTS~

Crabbe and Goyle were the first to get howlers. Theo cringed from the Gryffindor table as they went off together, and the words were lost. However, the meaning behind them was clear. Theo scanned the hall anxiously. His howler was probably on its way. However, when the family owl landed before him, all it held was... a letter? He held it cautiously, unsure about opening it in front of the whole school. Instead he slipped out of the hall to find a quiet spot.

~HOGWARTS~

Ron's fingers trembled as he opened the letter from his parents.

_Dear Ron,_

_Congratulations! I know you must be a little disappointed about not being in Gryffindor like your brothers, but we would like you to know you have our full support. Ginny sends her love, and mum said to tell you to remember to wear clean pants everyday (sorry if it's embarrassing). Write back soon and tell us everything! The Hufflepuff common room is the only place in the castle your mother and I could never find on our 'midnight strolls'!"_

_Lots of love,_

_Dad._

Ron sighed in relief. They weren't angry. He turned back to the other Hufflepuffs to discover that the howler had singed off Greg's eyebrows, and burst out laughing with the rest of them.

~HOGWARTS~

Mark folded the letter from his parents, and tucked it in his robes. Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Not good?"

"They took it rather well," said Mark. "They didn't freak out, at least. I expect Lily will be a bit agitated though, she's my younger sister."

"Hmm," said Harry, picking at his bacon. Mark suddenly realised that he would never know what his parents thought about his house. He picked up his new time-table. "Do you want to get going? It might take us ages to find the right room."

Harry nodded, and Blaise decided to join them.

"A prefect told me that transfiguration is up on the second floor."

They hurried up the marble staircase, but took the wrong passage. They were about to turn back when there was a yell from up ahead. They ran towards the noise.

Theodore Nott was crouched in a corner, yelling as something yellow and petrol smelling burned his hands.

"Bubotuber puss," gasped Zabini. "Quick, we need to get him to the hospital wing."

~HOGWARTS~


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next instalment! Keep the reviews coming!**

~HOGWARTS~

It was Friday, and the Slytherin first years were all peering over their potions books to observe a spat that was taking place at the Ravenclaw table.

"I _told_ you, Corner, I haven't touched your gobstones!"

"And I told _you,_ Macmillan, all the evidence is against you!"

"Look at them," sneered Daphne. "Arguing amongst themselves. No sense of propriety."

Harry nodded in agreement. The last couple of days had held countless lectures on the importance of presenting a united front. Bickering in public would make it easier for outsiders to find weaknesses. They watched as Draco intervened.

"Draco's establishing himself well amongst the eagles," murmured Blaise. "But his father's going to throw a fit when he finds out that he's associating with a muggleborn."

"What exactly is wrong with muggleborns?" asked Harry in hushed tones. Blaise shrugged.

"Nothing, so far as I can work out. It just looks like prejudice to me, but Mr Malfoy's really uptight about it."

The bell went for the end of lunch, and they all gathered up their belongings.

"Potions is down in the dungeons," said Tracey. Harry followed her slightly reluctantly. Over the past few days he had got the feeling that Snape didn't particularly like him, but that he was also saving his true judgement for a later date. He had studied his potions textbook anxiously, hoping to make a good impression.

The dungeon was dark, but Harry felt quite at home, as it had a similar atmosphere to his common room and dormitory. The Gryffindors were obviously very uncomfortable and intimidated. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at their terrified faces.

As soon as Snape stepped into the room, silence fell.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he said softly. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He glared at them for a few moments.

"Potter!" he said suddenly. "What would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A draught of living death, sir."

Snape nodded appreciatively, and looked for a new target.

"Longbottom! Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoer?"

"I d-don't know, sir," squeaked Neville.

"Miss Greengrass?"

"In the stomach of a goat sir."

"Five points to Slytherin. Moon, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir, and also go by the name of aconite."

"Five points to Slytherin. Why aren't the rest of you writing that down?"

There was a flurry of quills and parchment, as everyone scrambled to write what had been said. Then they were set to make a simple potion to cure boils, while Snape swished around the Gryffindors threateningly. About twenty minutes into the lesson there was a hissing noise from their side of the classroom. Everybody turned to stare as Neville Longbottom's cauldron melted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" snarled Snape, a triumphant gleam in his eye. "Nott, take him to the hospital wing."

At the end of the lesson the Gryffindors fled as quickly as possible. Harry packed his belongings in a more relaxed manner. He was surprised at how much he had enjoyed the lesson, he had heard so many horror stories about Snape.

"Mr Potter," called Snape from his desk. "A word, if you please."

Harry waved Mark on, and approached the potions master.

"Yes sir?"

The man gave him a long look, black eyes staring deep into the green.

"You have your mother's eyes," he said softly.

"Yes, sir."

"But your father's face," he continued, sighing a little as he pulled a fresh piece of parchment towards him. "I must admit, boy, I never particularly liked your father. We were in the same year at school."

Another sharp, searching gaze.

"The other teacher tell me you are more like your mother in both talent and temperament. What I am trying to say, Mr Potter, is that, for now, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I would advise you to tread carefully, if you wish to remain on the correct side of the line."

~HOGWARTS~

All of the Gryffindor first years groaned when they discovered that they would have flying with the Slytherins. However there didn't seem to be any true despair in the gesture, it was more a matter of tradition. The Slytherins were already there when they arrived.

"Hurry up!" snapped Madame Hooch. "Stick your right arm over your broom and say up!"

"UP!" cried the first years. Theo sighed as his broom merely rolled over. He really wasn't in the mood for flying.

"When I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground hard."

However, Neville Longbottom was understandably nervous about flying for the first time, and jumped the gun. Theo watched as he turned pale and slid off his broom, landing with a thump. Hooch carted him off to the hospital wing with a broken wrist.

"Did you see the fat lump's face?" sneered Parkinson. "Little cry baby."

She picked something up off the ground, Neville's rememberall.

"Let's leave this somewhere for Longbottom to find..."

"Give it here, Pansy," said Potter.

"No," said the girl, mounting her broom. As soon as she was airborne Theo realised that her bark was much worse than her bite. She could barely stay on the stick. Soon Potter was zooming towards her. It was quite obvious that he was a natural. In desperation Parkinson shot upwards and tossed the glass ball as hard as she could. Several people gasped and cheered as Potter flawlessly and effortlessly performed a number of complex moves to catch it.

"Potter!"

Professor Snape strode out onto the field, white in the face. Theo watched as Harry Potter was led back inside the castle.

~HOGWARTS~


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter, sorry but it's a bit shorter than some of the others.**

**A few review answers…**

**I realise I may have some apologies to make on my attitude to an uber-powerful Harry. IT IS JUST MY PERSONAL OPINION! I am not adverse to stories where Harry is magically powerful (after all he is a wizard), but I have read some fics before that practically turn him into an accomplished politician aged eleven, which just irritates me for some reason… but I understand that we all enjoy different things, and some of you might like it.**

**noshadoweone- I agree that sticking completely to canon 'cheapens' a story, and I am going to be moving further and further away from canon as the story progresses. Certain events will stand, but a lot is going to be VERY different!**

**Thank you to everybody else who has reviewed, this is my most popular story so far, and they really give me incentive to keep going!**

~HOGWARTS~

Draco swished and flicked again, and the feather shot into the air. This was the third time he had successfully cast the spell, and it was beginning to become boring. A few rows in front, Hermione was trying to help some of the Hufflepuffs, who were having difficulty. Most of them had their pronunciation wrong. Most of the Hufflepuffs were happy to follow her lead, and she proved to be a fairly effective teacher (if a little bossy). The Weasley boy, however, was not impressed.

"It's incredible anybody can stand her," he moaned as they left the class. "She's a nightmare, so bossy and stuck up!"

Moments later Draco saw Hermione push past them, her eyes full of tears.

"Now look what you've done!" hissed Draco. "It's taken me weeks to build her confidence up, and now you had to go and ruin it!"

He left the gaping red-head and ran after Hermione. When he finally tracked her down she had vanished into the depths of the girls toilets. He opened the door a crack, and peered in. It was deserted.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Go away!" a muffled voice moaned back. Draco sighed.

"Hermione you're going to be late to history."

"I don't care!"

"Please, Hermione, you shouldn't let Weasley get to you, he's just a prat."

A quiet sob. Draco tossed his pride aside and ventured in, hovering outside the cubicle she had locked herself in.

"Hermione,"

She yelped and unbolted the door.

"What are you DOING? This is a _girl's_ bathroom!"

"Really?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Then he softened. "Come on, Hermione. Come to class. A nice nap in history will make you feel better."

She chuckled softly, encouraging Draco further.

"I heard the ghosts will give a display at the Halloween feast tonight, but apparently..."

He continued talking about trivial matters, each word coaxing her out further until she was walking willingly to class, a spring back in her step.

~HOGWARTS~

Tonight was crucial.

Dumbledore adjusted his robes carefully, trying to appear more relaxed than he actually was. He knew that Quirrel had plans to create a diversion with a troll tonight, and he was going to use it to his full advantage. A carefully placed compulsion charm on the Weasley boy had already ensured that Miss Granger would be too upset to attend the feast. Potter would doubtless hear what had happened; it was already a gossiping point for the younger years. He would feel honour-bound to help the girl, (with perhaps another compulsion charm), and go to rescue her, inevitably facing the troll on the way. As a reward, Dumbledore would offer to re-sort him into Gryffindor, dropping a few subtle hints as to how proud his parents would have been. He swept into the Great Hall early, eager for his plan to begin. He eyed the students as they arrived, noting with displeasure that Potter appeared to have made some firm friends in the snake house. That would have to be remedied.

And then his whole plan came crashing down around his ears, as Malfoy accompanied a cheerful Granger into the hall.

Damn.

~HOGWARTS~

Ron Weasley was not popular within Hufflepuff. The news of what he had said to Granger had spread like wildfire, and now every other badger was looking down their nose at him. He tried to ignore the mutinous whispers and enjoy the Halloween feast, but it was hard when Justin and Stephen refused to talk to him, and even Vince and Greg thought that he should have been nicer to the girl. In truth, Ron didn't know what had made him act that way, but for some reason it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he was regretting it.

With a sigh he left his seat, and wandered to the Ravenclaw table.

"Granger,"

Every eye in the vicinity turned to glare.

"What do you want, Weasel?"

Malfoy was glaring, and Ron had to resist the urge to back away.

"I - I wanted to apologise."

Ron could feel his face turning as red as his hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like that, I don't know what came over me..."

He broke off as Quirrel burst into the hall.

"Troll! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

And then all hell broke loose.

~HOGWARTS~

All the other students went back to their houses, but the Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons, so they remained behind. Flint took the opportunity to corner Harry.

"Quidditch practice tomorrow, Potter, I want you to meet the other reserves."

Harry just nodded. He was restless, he had an overwhelming urge to go out and track the troll down himself, but he fought the impulse. There was no point in trying to act the Gryffindor. After a while the teachers returned (with several bandaged limbs) and told them it was safe to go to bed.

For some reason the headmaster stared at him in a disappointed fashion. Harry didn't know what he had done to upset him, and didn't really care.

After all, he didn't like Dumbledore all that much.

~HOGWARTS~


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I've had some particularly lovely comments!**

**Apologies to the person who believes that the chapters are too short, but I have next to no time writing as I have exams and stuff soon, and I would rather do shorter, regular updates than sporadic longer ones.**

**Also, the reviewer who said it's too fast paced, I'm inclined to agree with you, but that's just my writing style, sorry.**

~HOGWARTS~

As November arrived the weather quickly became icy. Every morning the grounds were white with frost, and the lake began to freeze over. Down in the dungeons Harry's breath rose in front of him as soon as he left the common room, and after several mornings of arriving at breakfast shivering, an older student finally felt sorry for them and taught them a warming charm. Oddly enough, it was Daphne who had the most trouble with it. No matter how hard she waved her wand, the warmth always faded after just a few moments.

"It's 'cos you're the ice queen," teased Harry. Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, it's self-preservation. You can't use a warming charm cos you might melt!"

She just huffed indignantly and stalked away.

Soon the Quidditch season began, and Harry was attending regular team practises. He was only a reserve this year, but Higgs was leaving at the end of the year, and Flint wanted Harry to know the ropes. He sat on the bench through the game. It was very entertaining, watching Gryffindor get pummelled. Their seeker was particularly hopeless. When Higgs finally caught the tiny golden ball, the Slytherins yelled themselves hoarse, all pretended temporarily forgotten.

It wasn't quite enough to drown out the boos from the other three-quarters of the crowd, but then it never was.

~HOGWARTS~

As soon as McGonagall brought around the list of those staying for the holidays, Theo signed it. There was no way he was going back to his father for Christmas.

More first years than normal were staying for the break. Theo noted Draco's name, along with Vince and Greg. The entire Weasley clan was staying, and so were Potter, Moon, and a handful of others.

On the last day of term, he sat in the common room and watched the others racing around with trunks and pets.

"Theo?"

"Hey Susan,"

"You meant it? You're really not going home?"

He shook his head.

"You'll - you will write, won't you?" he asked. She nodded firmly.

"Of course I will. I'll see you in January."

"Have a nice time."

"Will do."

~HOGWARTS~

Christmas was going to be fantastic.

That was Ron Weasley's assessment, as he settled to toasting marshmallows with Vince and Greg. His parents were visiting Charlie in Romania, so there was no one to stop him from eating as much Christmas dinner as he liked. Also, as he wasn't in Gryffindor with his brothers he was under no obligation to wear the usual maroon jumper that was sure to arrive on Christmas morning. Hufflepuff definitely had its perks.

The day dawned bright and clear, and the ceiling in the great hall was a creamy blue colour, the sun sparkling off the snow. The three boys opened their pile if presents, (Ron's was conspicuously larger than the other two's), and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

When they arrived, they found that the four house tables had been removed, and replaced by one long table. The teachers were already sat at one end, and the students had already begun to settle, automatically separating themselves into the different houses. Ron, however, spotted Potter and Moon laughing merrily, so took the seats near them. Very soon Nott from Gryffindor joined them, and then finally Malfoy. He scowled at Ron, but said nothing.

~HOGWARTS~

It was the best Christmas Harry had ever had. He ate huge platefuls of turkey and pudding, (though not at the same time), pulled countless crackers, got presents, and made some new friends. In the evening the first years all snuck into an empty classroom to hang out.

But something was bothering Harry, and had been since morning.

_Harry was woken by something very heavy and warm landing on top of him._

"_Harry! Wake up!"_

_He groaned into his pillow. "Go away Mark."_

"_But it's present time!"_

_Harry just shrugged._

"_Don't you want to open them?"_

"_Wha- you mean, I've got presents too?"_

"_Yes, doughnut. Now get up before I hex you." _

_He did as he was told, and as he pulled on his glasses the small pile at the end of his bed came into focus. Mark had already started tearing open his (much bigger) pile._

_They were Harry's first Christmas presents, and he relished every one. The sweets from most of his friends, the book from Daphne, even the fifty-pence piece from the Dursleys. However, it was the parcel at the bottom that had been most mysterious. Mark gasped as a cloak of a strange silvery material flowed onto the bed._

"_That's an invisibility cloak," he said, stunned. "They're really rare."_

_As Harry tried it on, a note fell out._

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died. It was time it was returned to you.**_

_**Use it well. **_

Now, as Harry returned to the Slytherin dormitories tired and sleepy from too much food, he felt a strange desire overtake him again. A strange longing to use his cloak, his father's cloak to explore the castle almost overwhelmed him. He shook his head, trying to clear it. There was no point in indulging in Gryffindor-ish impulses. After all, he could be caught.

And with that thought he went to bed, and he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a short-but-sweet update today because that's all I have time for. I promise that next chapter will contain some seriously evil and plotting Dumbles!**

**This is the third story I have updated today, and all of my running stories! So therefore I would like to shamelessly plug my other on-going epic of 'A Mutual Doctor', and my mega PotterLock series, and the latest instalment, titled 'Family Matters'!**

~HOGWARTS~

By the time the new term began, Draco was firm friends with Harry Potter. Once this would have put him in a difficult position. Now Harry's status as a Slytherin made him 'acceptable' in almost all areas of society. In any other house he would have automatically been enemies with the Slytherins. Draco frowned and considered his year group. Now he came to think of it, there weren't any massive rivalries between the students. There were petty arguments, but the inter-house enmity that the older students experienced did not seem to exist. Draco could be friends with Harry without his father throwing a hissy fit.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, was a completely different matter. The important factor was that Draco had not lied to his father. He had merely... withheld vital information. The name 'Hermione' was precocious enough for his father to immediately presume that she came from a prestigious pureblood family. Draco had neither denied nor confirmed this.

The Ravenclaws had set Draco straight from the beginning with the truth about muggleborns, and for this he would be eternally grateful. But Lucius Malfoy did not have the sharp eyes of Ravenclaw house on him, ready to reprimand him if he made a mistake. Lucius Malfoy still believed that muggleborns were scum, that they deserved to be tormented. Draco knew that his father was once a Death Eater. When he was younger he had been proud that his father had fought to 'cleanse the bloodlines' of the magical world. Now the idea sickened him, and interaction with Hermione had taught him how little he knew about the world in general. On his first day at Hogwarts his ego had been big enough to fill the castle. Now Hermione's muggle knowledge had acted as a reducio. When it came to selecting options for third year, Draco was certain that he was going to take muggle studies.

And his father could fu-

"Hi Draco,"

He jumped, and his inkpot went flying, splattering ink over a five foot radius.

"Hermione!" he cried. "Don't DO that!"

"Sorry," she giggled. Draco jumped again when he looked up. She had ink in her hair, and splotches of it on her face. Her face which was just inches from his own. He blushed and wriggled backwards awkwardly. She laughed again, and stroked his hair with her hand. It came away black.

"Dark hair would suit you," she mused. "But it's not like you to be so clumsy."

"You... um... surprised me."

"I'll say. Do you want to work on our potions homework together tonight?"

"Actually Hermione, I said I would join Harry and Mark tonight, but you're welcome to come too. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

~HOGWARTS~


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaack!**

**Exams are finally over, and I am on top of the world! Hopefully I have done well enough to get into the uni of my choice, but only time will tell. The important thing is, I will NEVER EVER EVER have to write an English Literature essay EVER AGAIN!**

**On a sad note, I now have no more maths to learn until September. *sad face***

**Updates may be a bit more sporadic than usual, as I get up to speed with some of my fics, but I'm hoping to wrap some of them up soon, and then I will have more time to spend on the ones I have left, and some of my NEW PROJECTS!**

**One last thing, I have been scribbling a in an old exercise book a Harry Potter/Men In Black crossover. Anyone else think it's a good idea? Tell me what you think!**

**For this story, I'm under a bit of a dilemma. I am working on slowing the pace and plot down, but I'm undecided whether to make it one long fic, or to divide it into years. Opinions?**

**Finally, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you made me eager to get back to writing!**

~HOGWARTS~

Dumbledore sat in the staff room, quietly stirring his tea. Around him the teachers were convening for the weekly meeting, but by now Albus had learnt that the most important information was always exchanged around the edges of the meeting. In other words, gossip. However, today the rumour mill appeared to be running a bit dry, so he sat back and contemplated his current problems, of which there were numerous.

1) Harry Potter was far too comfortable in Slytherin house.

2) Draco Malfoy was not enough like Lucius to be a strong rival to said Potter boy.

3) Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley showed no inclination to be friends with Potter.

4) So far, Potter was showing no interest in what was hidden in the third corridor; Hagrid had reported that the boy hadn't even found the three-headed dog.

5) His plan for the year had apparently been thrown out the window, and chaos had descended.

At the root of the problem was the sorting hat. It had directly disobeyed his instructions! Dumbledore sighed. He couldn't pin the _whole thing_ on the stupid hat, in order to be placed in Slytherin, Harry had to possess the traits of Slytherin house. Dumbledore didn't doubt that the hat would have put Potter in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff if the boy had been suitable. But the boy's parents had both been Gryffindors, and Dumbledore couldn't see why their son would be any different. But then the youngest Weasley boy had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and their family were established as Gryffindors long before the Potters. This was the first time that Dumbledore had stopped to consider that nurture was a greater influence than nature. This had been proved with the young Malfoy. Therefore, the real root of the problem was Harry Potter himself

Where had he gone wrong?

He had arranged everything perfectly. Harry, whilst not being abused, had been neglected by the Dursleys, which should have made him shy, innocent, naïve, and incredibly easy to manipulate. So he had sent Hagrid to collect him, and the half-giant's narrow and limited knowledge of the wizarding world had insured that Harry had received just enough information for him to get by. He had dropped hints to Molly Weasley that the boy-who-lived would most likely be getting to King's Cross via muggle means, and may need some help finding the platform. Ronald Weasley's curiosity had led to him sitting in the same compartment as Harry, and his eagerness to impress the famous Potter meant that he had imposed all his prejudices on the boy. The incident with Draco Malfoy had been pure dumb luck.

And yet Potter had looked up at him during breakfast that morning, wearing Slytherin robes and a cold, calculating expression. How had this happened?

Logic led him back to the sorting hat, and he sighed. This argument was going around in circles. He looked up to find all the teachers present and waiting.

"Alright, let's start…"

~HOGWARTS~

Four first years shivered as the door to the library opened, and a blast of icy January air hit them. The older student who had entered hurried quickly deeper within the library, in the desperate hope of finding an empty table amongst the scores of students who had left their weekend homework until the last minute.

The four first years did not fall into this category, but had their heads together in deep discussion.

"I don't trust him," said Harry. "He always looks like he's… planning something."

"He's the headmaster," said Hermione defensively. "He wouldn't _be_ here if he wasn't trustworthy."

"Hmm," said Draco thoughtfully. "Your logic is impeccable, Hermione, but there is one fatal flaw…"

"Which is?" she asked anxiously, eager to correct her mistake.

"You're too trusting," said Mark. She glared at him, and Draco quickly intervened.

"What he means, Hermione, is that people who are untrustworthy are often very good at hiding it. Look at my father, he managed to persuade the wiz… um, never mind. My point is that appearances can be deceiving. Before I came to Hogwarts, my mother took me aside and told me, very firmly, never to accept one of the old man's lemon drops, even if he ate them himself. You can't be sure of their ingredients."

"But surely…"

"Have you ever looked in his eyes, Hermione?" asked Harry, his voice dangerously quiet.

"No," she admitted softly.

"Well, don't," he advised. "I did once, and it was terrible. It was like he could look inside my mind, and see all of my secrets. Is there magic that can do that?"

"Yes," nodded Draco. "Legilimency. It's said that Dumbledore's a natural."

The four exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Perhaps we can ask Professor Snape about it," suggested Mark. Harry nodded.

"We'll do that tonight."

~HOGWARTS~

In the great hall, Ron, Vince and Greg were tucking into their dinner with great enthusiasm, being watched by a slightly disgusted Hannah Abbot.

"Boys," she murmured in revulsion as Greg crammed a whole jacket potato in his mouth, and she slid up the bench to sit with some third year students, who greeted her with smiles.

"Oss up wi' 'er?" asked Ron with a mouthful of carrots. His friends shrugged, diving back into their dinners.

"Is it feeding time at the zoo?" asked an icy voice behind them. The three boys turned to find Harry and Mark watching them, strange grins on their faces.

"Now, surely that's a little unfair, Mark," said Harry, laughing. "I'm sure the monkeys have much better table manners… oops!"

He dodged a dollop of flying mashed potato, and chuckled as it hit a Ravenclaw girl. She glared at them, and turned back to her own conversation.

Ron swallowed. "Hey Harry, what's up?"

Harry slid onto a bench opposite him, and pulled out a chess set.

"Heard you played a decent game of chess," he said. "The Slytherins have been trying to teach me, but it gets boring being beaten by the same people over and over… I was wondering if you would be able to provide a fresh perspective."

"Okay," laughed Ron. "I guess I can help you with that, if…"

"Oh, payment!" smiled Harry.

"Will you help me with potions?"

"Your wish is my command," said Harry. "You should have been a Slytherin."

Ron paled a little, but shrugged. "This year, I guess anything was possible. I just got lucky… no offence."

"None taken. Shall we begin?"

"Game on!"

~HOGWARTS~

Meanwhile, up in his study, Dumbledore was beginning to write a letter, his quill sliding elegantly over parchment.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy…_

~HOGWARTS~

**Uh oh, trouble is brewing…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've been neglecting this story recently, but I've been clearing out my room ready for uni!**

~HOGWARTS~

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_Due to the anomalies with this year's sorting, we have decided to write to all the first-year's parents and guardians to report on their progress, and we are pleased to inform you that Mr Malfoy has settled remarkably well into Ravenclaw house. His marks are consistently high, and his enthusiastic approach to classes makes him a role-model for the rest of the first years._

_We are also delighted to say that he is making an astounding effort towards inter-house unity, and has a wide social circle, including the Slytherin Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Theodore Nott, and a muggle-born Ravenclaw student Hermione Granger._

_I hope your son continues to be a credit to his house, and if you have any concerns, do not hesitate to contact the school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Dumbledore nodded once at his handiwork, and added it to the growing pile of letters on his desk.

~HOGWARTS~

The next morning, the great hall was buzzing with conversation. Harry and Mark could tell that something was afoot as soon as they walked in for breakfast. People were leaning over the aisles to talk to people in other houses, and every so often, students would switch tables altogether to pass on the gossip. Harry sat down next to a very confused looking Flint.

"What happened?" he asked. Flint shrugged.

"Beats me."

The Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst caught Harry's eye, and came hurrying towards the Slytherin table, followed by a red-eyed Susan Bones.

"Hermione Granger's been attacked!" said Mandy excitedly.

"What?" the three Slytherins asked in amazement.

"It's true! Theodore Nott hexed her when she was coming down to breakfast! Dumbledore saw everything!"

"But Theo wouldn't _do_ something like that!" protested Susan. "It has to be a misunderstanding!"

"Where is Theo?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore's office," said Susan tearfully. "They wouldn't let me in to see him, and Hermione's still unconscious in the hospital wing."

"She's unconscious?" said Mark. "What spell can a first-year cast that leaves a person unconscious?"

"Exactly!" said Susan. "I think he was framed!"

"We have no way of proving it, Susan," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Mandy loudly. "And anyway, who says he isn't guilty. His father was a death-eater; I bet he taught his son a few curses. His Gryffindor sorting was a farce anyway; it's obvious he's really a slimy snake."

Half of the Slytherin table turned to glare at her and she gulped.

"No offence."

"Quite a lot taken, _Mandy,_" said Harry, and she beat a hasty retreat back to the Ravenclaw table.

~HOGWARTS~

Draco sat miserably on the stone steps, his arms wrapped around his knees. A small voice at the back of his mind was nagging him that he should be in transfiguration, but the rest of him didn't care. Beside him, his father's letter rested crumpled on the ground.

_Dear Draco…_

The rest was a jumble of pureblood pig-headedness, discrimination, instructions to stay away from the 'mudblood', and threats to come marching up to school. There were also not-so-subtle hints about an angry letter to Dumbledore that could result in Draco being re-sorted. Draco shuddered, he was happy where he was.

He ran a hand through his hair, shifting it out of its carefully slicked back state. He wasn't doing himself any favours by sitting here by himself, he needed to talk to _someone_. Logic told him to go straight to Hermione, but instinct warned him away from that. He did not want to hurt her with what his father had said. The pure hate mixed up in the man's words made him wonder how he could ever have missed the hidden lies and malice whist he was growing up in Malfoy Manor. He needed to talk to someone who was calm and rational, someone brave… his mind flashed to the Gryffindors, specifically to the red-head Susan Bones. Her aunt was high-up in the ministry's department of Law Enforcement. She would know what to do.

Cramming the offending parchment back in his pocket, he hovered outside the transfiguration classroom. He didn't want to go inside at this point, instead waiting for the last five minutes for the others to come out.

When the bell rang, they Gryffindors and Ravenclaws poured out, chattering. Draco didn't see Hermione among them, but called out to the red-head he was searching for.

"Susan!"

She turned, and when she saw Draco, her expression turned to one of pity. She hurried forwards, and dragged him around the corner by the elbow, away from the others.

"Are you alright?" she asked him anxiously. "I can't believe Theo would do something like that…"

Draco frowned.

"I hope Hermione's okay. Have you seen her?"

"Susan – what are you talking about?"

She gaped at him.

"You don't know?"

She quickly filled him in, and Draco's face turned white as a sheet. When she finished, he turned and dashed back down the corridor, disappearing quickly around the corner.

~HOGWARTS~

Theodore Nott kicked his feet into the carpet in the headmaster's office. He was seriously annoyed, _no-one_ was listening to him. He had done nothing to the Granger girl. He was just about to walk past her in the corridor when she gasped and collapsed, hit by a spell from behind. Then Dumbledore himself had walked around the corridor, and Theo had found himself in _big _trouble. It had been a perfect set up. Someone out there was getting away with it, and Theo knew he was about to be expelled. He pounded his fist in his hand.

His father was definitely going to kill him when he got home.

Or, he would be proud of his son for taking out a 'mudblood'.

Neither option seemed particularly appealing.

He could only hope that Granger would wake up soon. Surely she would be able to put an end to all this madness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I've been doing some forward planning for this story, and I've been deciding the pairings. A lot of it is still uncertain, but this is not going to be a Dramione fic. I did consider it, as I am a fan of those stories, but then I had a better idea… but I'm NOT going to tell you what it is yet!**

**There will be a little time jump in this chapter, mostly because I am trying to move on from first year.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. 100+ is a truly amazing number for so few chapters, and I feel extremely honoured!**

**Enjoy!**

~HOGWARTS~

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Madame Pomfrey!" called Flitwick. The nurse hurried out of her office to get to the girl's bedside.

"Hello Hermione," she said, as the girl looked around, dazed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," she said. "What happened?"

Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue.

"You were attacked, dearie. But it's alright, they caught Nott. They just need your testimony, and then he'll be expelled…"

"WHAT?" she cried, sitting up quickly. "_Nott_ didn't do this! I was… attacked from behind," she said, thinking. "Nott was in front of me. I could see him. I remember…"

She frowned.

"You'll remember soon enough," said Pomfrey. "So for now…"

"Theo did nothing," Hermione insisted. "I refuse to testify for something he didn't do. He was obviously set up."

"Who would want to set him up?" asked Flitwick, confused.

"Most of Slytherin hates him for being a Gryffindor," pointed out Hermione. "Come to think of it, half of _Gryffindor_ hates him for being in Gryffindor. It could have been anyone."

Flitwick and Pomfrey exchanged a glance.

"I will take your findings to the headmaster," said the teacher. "But for now, the Malfoy boy is waiting anxiously outside, and I think he should be allowed in."

~HOGWARTS~

It took days, but eventually Dumbledore had to admit that he had no grounds on which to expel the Nott boy. He regretted the missed opportunity, but he had to admit it had been a long-shot. He was lucky to have had the opportunity at all. He wondered vaguely who had attacked the Granger girl while he was walking past, but it didn't seem important. He had to thank them after all, surely this would drive an even deeper wedge between the houses.

To his dismay, the first years were soon tighter knit than ever.

~HOGWARTS~

Exam season was fast approaching, and the castle fell under an oppressive silence. For the first years, this was their first taste of hard revision, and a few people were feeling the strain. On the whole though, they were bearing up quite well.

Harry however, was distracted. His scar had been prickling for weeks. It didn't hurt, exactly, but it was annoying. He had talked to Professor Snape about it, and he had given him a salve to put on it. To his surprise it helped a lot, and he was able to focus fully on the tests.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be," said Hermione in relief as they walked outside after their last exam. "I heard that the first-year exams were frightful, but I found them rather enjoyable."

Draco nodded in agreement, but Harry and Mark rolled their eyes at their Ravenclaw friend. The four of them flopped down onto the ground beside the lake.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the results," said Draco wistfully.

"Then it will be summer," said Mark happily. "You guys have all got to come round mine at some point, so we can hang out."

Draco and Harry looked noticeably gloomy at the mention of the holidays.

"I got another letter from my mum," said Draco quietly. They all looked up to listen. "Father's been kicked off the board of governors. He was overheard threatening to storm up to school and sort out my little 'mudblood' problem. I'm not sure what he'll do to me when I get home."

"You could file for emancipation," suggested Hermione. "Theo will be spending the summer with Susan and her family… I've heard that his father isn't allowed access to him now. You could apply…"

"On what grounds?" snapped Draco. "They can only remove a child if they believe they're in physical danger. Theo's father sent him an envelope of bubotuber pus, but my father's never raised a hand to me, and I don't think he ever will. Our stupid system doesn't consider psychological effects. As long as he doesn't physically harm me, he can attempt to brainwash me all he likes. Besides," he sighed. "Theo doesn't have a mother to go back for. I can't just abandon mine, she'd be distraught."

"Will you be alright?" asked Mark softly.

"Yeah," said Draco. "I'm tough. I survived him indoctrination before, I can do it again. I'm actually quite looking forward to redecorating my room, I looked up a permanent sticking charm the other day, and I'm quite looking forward to putting it to good use…"

"But you're not allowed to do magic outside school," said Hermione.

"Which is why I shall be borrowing my mother's wand," said Draco. "The ministry can't tell the difference."

"What about you, Harry?" said Mark. "Will you be okay at the Dursleys?"

"I'll be fine," said Harry. "I doubt I'll have much fun, but the Weasley twins have been teaching me to pick locks, so even if they confiscate my trunk…" he grinned. "Anyway, _they _don't know I can't do magic."

They laughed, and then looked up as a shadow fell over them. It was Flint, and he was looking disgruntled.

"There you are, Potter," he said grumpily. "Higgs took a bludger to the head last night, and he won't be able to play tomorrow. There's an emergency practice tonight. Be there. You can use his broom."

Harry nodded, his eyes wide. Flint swung around, and strode away quickly.

"Wow," said Draco. "You're _actually _going to get to play."

"Yeah," said Harry vaguely.

"You know," said Mark, "Higgs is leaving this year. You'd better get yourself a decent broom over the summer."

~HOGWARTS~

Harry stood nervously in the changing rooms, clutching his borrowed Comet 360. His new Quidditch robes matched his eyes.

"Okay team!" said Flint. "This is it, the most important match of the season. We are currently leading for the Quidditch cup, and as long as Gryffindor don't beat Ravenclaw, we have it in the bag. But do NOT be complacent, we still need to win this match. Harry…" he rounded on the smaller boy. "I know it's your first match, but we need to win this. You're a fantastic flyer, get out there and show them what you're made of!"

And with that he led them out onto the pitch. They could hear the Gryffindor Lee Jordan commentating, but Harry didn't listen to what he was saying. The Hufflepuff team were already waiting for them. Harry got into position whilst the captains shook hands.

"Now, I want a nice clean game," said Madame Hooch. She seemed to be looking at Flint as she said this. She blew her whistle, and they all kicked off the ground.

It was almost an easy game. The Slytherin chasers ran rings around the Hufflepuff ones, and the score quickly increased in Slytherins favour. About twenty minutes into the game, Harry caught a glimpse of the snitch.

He dived, so steeply that many in the crowd gasped, but he tuned them out, focusing on the tiny golden ball fluttering not two feet from the ground. Diggory was closing in, his bigger size working to his advantage. The two got closer to the ground…

Harry swiped the golden ball, and pulled out of the dive. The Slytherin portion of the stadium roared, and rose to their feet. Harry slowed his broom to a stop, and toppled onto the grass, where he lay, completely drained. And then Flint was there, lifting him off the ground and onto his shoulders, and all the first years were cheering, no matter what house they were. Cheering for the boy who had pulled off such an incredible crowd, and made them proud.

Flint carried him on his shoulders all the way up to the castle, and the Slytherin team closed around them, giving him a guard of honour.

~HOGWARTS~

**Just one more chapter, and that will conclude first year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a little thing rounding off their first year. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm going away for a week, so I wanted to give you something.**

**See you in eight days.**

~HOGWARTS~

Harry's catch ensured that Slytherin won not only the Quidditch cup, but the house cup as well. For the rest of the year he was a hero, and Slytherins were patting him on the back wherever he went. Even Higgs offered him congratulations, despite being sad that he had missed out on what would have been his last ever Hogwarts match. Flint, of course, was ecstatic, and had promised him a permanent position on the main team, the youngest ever Slytherin to be afforded such an honour.

Cedric Diggory had also approached him. Harry tried to apologise for almost making him crash in that last dive, but Cedric laughed it off, insisting that the best flier had won. He had given the young boy a 'winner's present' – the latest copy of _Which Broomstick_.

"It has an order form in the back," he said. "So you can get your own broom for next year."

"Wow," said Harry, touched. "Thanks Cedric."

"Don't mention it," he said. "No really…" he continued in a teasing tone. "Don't. If word gets out that I'm helping a snake…"

He winked, and ruffled the boy's hair before leaving.

All the first years were relieved to discover that they had all passed their exams to get through to the next year. Life at Hogwarts was almost perfect, but there was one black mark against the student's happiness.

"It is my sad duty to announce," said Dumbledore gravely. "That the body of Professor Quirrel was discovered yesterday, deep below the school. His remains showed evidence of dark magic."

The students were sad, of course, but who knew… perhaps next year they would get someone who could actually teach.

~HOGWARTS~

"Queen to E5."

Harry knew it had been a mistake as soon as he said it, and a grin spread across Mark's face.

"Rook to F6," he said triumphantly. "Checkmate."

Harry sighed in annoyance as his king surrendered its crown.

"C'mon, Harry! It's just a game!"

"Or two, or three…" said Draco.

"I just don't get how it's done," said Harry sadly. "All these strategies…"

"You'll learn," said Mark. "Slytherin is all about strategy, you'll pick it up soon enough."

Harry shrugged, and returned the pieces to the bag the three boys were sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts express, speeding towards London. The glass door slid open, and Hermione appeared, dressed in her muggle attire.

"Come on, boys," she said mildly. "We'll be there soon. Do you really want to go into King's Cross in your robes?"

"My parents are apparating me straight from the platform," said Draco. "Besides, I don't own any muggle clothes."

"Would you like to borrow some?" asked Mark, rummaging through his trunk. "We're roughly the same size."

"Nah, father would go mental," said Draco. All four raised their eyebrows as the idea struck them. He leapt up.

"Alright, Mark, let's look at what you've got."

They all knelt on the floor.

"Okay," said Mark. "These are jeans, and this is a t-shirt…"

~HOGWARTS~

"Hermione," said Harry. "Can I have your telephone number?"

She nodded, and pulled out a scrap of old parchment.

"We should all meet up sometime," she said. "Draco, I'm sure my parents would love for you to come and stay…"

"We've been through this, Hermione. I won't be allowed."

"Here you go, Harry."

"Thanks, here's my number, but let me call you first, yeah? I don't want to get into trouble with my uncle."

The train slowed, and then stopped.

"Here goes nothing," said Draco. Mark patted his back.

The porter helped them all find trolleys for their trunks. A lot of students joined the queue to enter the muggle part of the station, but Harry, Hermione and Mark surreptitiously followed Draco to the end of the platform, where a small number of wizarding families were waiting for their children.

Before leaving the magical world, they took a moment to reflect upon what they had learnt that year…

And of course, to enjoy the look of outrage on Lucius Malfoys face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Had a fantastic time in Spain, but I'm back now, so I can update again!**

~HOGWARTS~

Dumbledore was utterly bewildered. Early that morning, one of his alarms had gone off to notify him of a magical presence on privet drive. Unfortunately he had been in a wizengamot meeting, and by the time he got to number 4, both Harry and the unknown wizard were gone. Now, he was sat in the tiny office at the ministry that dealt with child protection, and he could not believe his ears.

"What do you mean _protective custody_?"

The tired-looking witch behind the desk sighed.

"Mr Potter was removed from his home by members of the Magical Law Enforcement after we received information from a confidential source that there was abuse occurring."

"Abuse?" said Dumbledore, pretending to be confused. "Petunia has always treated Harry as though he was her own son…"

The witch failed to hold back a snort.

"When will he be returned to his relatives?"

"Are you mental?" the witch was seriously angry now. "He won't be going back at all!"

"Can you at least tell me where he is now?"

"Nope, sorry. That's confidential information. But he's safe now, and the Dursleys are due to go on trial on Tuesday."

"There's going to be a trial?"

"Oh yes," she said calmly. "And I wouldn't be surprised it the Daily Prophet has a field day over it. People are not going to take kindly to the fact the boy-who-lived was locked in a room and almost starved to death."

~HOGWARTS~

"Hey Susan, wait for me!"

Mrs Bones smiled to herself as Theo dived into the crowds after her daughter. It was August, and they had come to Diagon Alley to buy their school equipment. That day, every other Hogwarts student appeared to have had the same idea. The cobbled street was packed.

She spotted a flash of red hair, and saw the two children running into Flourish and Blotts, Gryffindor cloaks flying out behind them. Last September had been a turbulent time for the Bones household. Susan's surprise sorting had created worry for both parents, who were anxious that she would struggle to settle in. But Susan had flourished in Gryffindor, and had written excited letters home. When she first mentioned the Nott child, Mrs Bones couldn't help being apprehensive. But Theo was a delightful boy despite his parents, and Susan had really enjoyed having a companion for the summer.

Theo and Susan sidled into the bookshop, trying to find a space in the crowds. The shop was packed with what appeared to be mostly middle-aged women. A large banner was spread across one of the bookshelves:

GILDEROY LOCKHART: MAGICAL ME

Susan gasped.

"It's him… the man has written practically the whole booklist!"

Theo groaned. His mother had been a fan of Lockhart, and he had been forced to read his autobiography already. He glanced around the shop, and was relieved to spot some familiar faces halfway up the stairs.

"Look! There's Harry and Hermione!"

Susan followed him to where their friends were standing.

"Hi!" said Harry when he spotted them.

"Oh, hello Susan!" said Hermione. "Isn't this exciting, we're actually going to get to meet him!"

Susan nodded in agreement, and the two boys raised their eyes.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Theo. "Auntie Amelia told us all about what your relatives did."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said softly. "At least…"

All of a sudden, the crowd burst into applause, and Gilderoy Lockhart strolled out into view, smiling and winking as he went. His blue eyes drifted over his audience…

"It _can't _be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly, and Harry was dragged forwards for photographs.

"_Is _he alright?" whispered Theo to Hermione. She shrugged.

"He will be. At least the wizards know what's going on now. He's staying with me, but he's been given potions from St Mungo's, and mum and dad arranged for him to see a muggle therapist."

There was more applause as Harry was presented with the complete works of Lockhart free of charge.

"So…" said Hermione, turning to Theo. "_Auntie _Amelia?"

He blushed. In all honesty, he hadn't noticed that slip of the tongue.

~HOGWARTS~

Draco Malfoy was bored.

After the 'little stunt' he pulled with the muggle clothing, Draco had been grounded. Probably for forever. It hadn't been too bad at first. He still had his owl, and he had 'borrowed' his mother's wand to redecorate his bedroom in Ravenclaw colours. That had kept him busy during July, but until he received his second-year school books there was nothing productive for him to do. When his father finally _did _drop by Diagon Alley, he wasn't holding much hope. He had heard stories about Lockhart. Harry in particular had written him a foot-long letter detailing their meeting in Flourish and Blotts, and _exactly_ how much he hated the floppy-haired man. Draco had laughed at that, and quickly written a reply. Harry sounded so much happier now he was away from his relatives, and Draco wished he could be at Hermione's too. They sounded like they were having so much fun…

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Draco sighed as his father stormed into the room, a familiar piece of paper clutched in his fists. Lucius had finally sent for a copy of Draco's exam results, after Draco had failed to produce them himself.

"Second!" his father bellowed. "Second, after the _mudblood_!"

"Don't call her a mudblood!"

"Second, Draco! I expected better of you… to show weakness to a mudblood…"

"Don't _call _her a _mudblood_!"

They set into their usual patterns, as they began the now familiar argument that would go around in circles.

~HOGWARTS~

"Mummy?"

Mrs Weasley looked up at the voice of her only daughter, resting her knitting needles on her lap.

"Hello Ginny dear," she said softly. "Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded, and Molly held out her arms to hug her. She had been half-expecting this. Ginny was leaving for Hogwarts in the morning, and something had been worrying her for weeks.

"What's the matter, Ginny baby?" she asked, pulling her daughter close.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

The question was little more than a whisper, and it tore at Molly's heart. This time last year she would have had no qualms with calming her daughter's nerves, but after Ron being placed in Hufflepuff.

"It doesn't matter to us, Ginny," she said quietly. "Whatever house you are in, you'll still be my daughter, and you'll still be a Weasley."

Ginny nodded against her mother's chest. She had seen how everyone had accepted Ron, and knew that she had nothing to worry about. Besides, she had dreamed of going to Hogwarts since she was small, and Ron said that her hero, Harry Potter was there. She would finally get to meet him properly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies from my temporary absence from the netwaves, but I am delighted to report that I got the A-levels I wanted, and am now packing for uni!**

**Story note: for all reader's who've asked, Riddle's diary and the Chamber will not come up this year.**

~HOGWARTS~

"_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_Now in the past your own desires_

_Could influence your placing_

_But the table's turned and last year found_

_My judgment chose their placing._

_Now all the children from that year_

_Have thrived in where they were put,_

_So trust me now, you cannot fear,_

_That I will do you wrong!"_

The hall was silent as the sorting hat finished his song, and McGonagall stepped forwards to begin reading out names.

"Joseph, Allen!"

The sorting hat worked its way through the list with ease. He applied the same methods as the year before, but there was a lot less drama to be dealt with this year. They weren't quite such a melodramatic year group. The first real challenge came with a tiny, mousey haired muggle-born boy who appeared to have decided to idolise Harry Potter.

_I cannot put you in Slytherin,_ explained the sorting hat patiently. _You have neither the blood status, nor the cunning. Your loyalty would be welcomed in Hufflepuff though, but your boldness is only found in someone from…_

"Gryffindor!"

There was applause from the red and gold table, and the sorting continued. A Greengrass in Ravenclaw… a pair of Hantons in Slytherin… a Lovegood in Ravenclaw…

Finally, the group of first years was diminished to one student.

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

Now _this _was interesting.

_Fascinating,_ he said. _Fascinating. You are quite the anomaly, aren't you Ginevra?_

She didn't answer him, rooted to the stool in terror.

_Very ambitious, almost as ambitious as your brother, Percival. He would have done very well in Slytherin, and you are also cunning enough to fit in well there. However, your bravery should mark you as a Gryffindor, but I do not think you could reach your true potential in either. You would be shaped to meet their ideals, and would be unable to flourish as yourself. You need to be placed in neutral territory, and you're certainly intelligent enough for…_

"Ravenclaw!"

There was a disappointed sigh from the Gryffindor table, but the Ravenclaws applauded enthusiastically as the youngest Weasley went over to join them.

~HOGWARTS~

_Harry was locked once more in his cupboard, and the walls felt like they were closing in around him. He curled himself up into a ball, and tried to breathe calmly. He had sent an owl to Hermione, to Susan, to Mark… someone should be here to rescue him soon._

_The Dursleys had been worse than ever in the two weeks since he had returned from Hogwarts, providing him with only occasional food and water, just enough to keep him alive. In his desperation he had broken Hedwig out of her cage, and smashed the window to send her off with the letters. When his uncle had discovered what he'd done, he'd been locked back in the cupboard, as though he was ten years old all over again._

_But no-one was coming, and the darkness was closing in around him…_

"Harry! Wake up!"

Harry sat bolt upright, and felt his head connect with something hard. A dark figure veered away from him, clutching his head and cursing. It was Mark.

"Mark?"

"You were shaking and twitching in your sleep," he explained. "Thought you might want to wake up."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Mark returned to his own bed, and Harry lay back, his heart racing. He was used to nightmares by now, and that particular dream had become more and more sporadic as the summer progressed. Why it had to return tonight…

He rolled over to go back to sleep. There was no use dwelling on his dreams.

~HOGWARTS~

"Good morning, Ginny!"

Ginny grinned and waved at her twin brothers, who were currently sat at the Gryffindor table. She adjusted her blue-trimmed robes, and made her way to where the Ravenclaws were sitting. She took the empty chair that Luna had saved for her, and smiled at Draco and Hermione.

"Hello, Ginny," said Hermione. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied shyly. "My brothers have told me all about the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dormitories, but the Ravenclaw ones seem by far the nicest."

"Yes," agreed Draco. "I think it's something to do with all the books that are kept there. It gives the place a calm atmosphere."

"Daddy told me about that," said Luna dreamily. "Daddy says that books provide excellent protection from wrackspurts and nargles, allowing for a clear mind, and unhindered thought."

The other three exchanged awkward looks. Last night they had silently agreed not to question Luna and her father's odd views.

At that moment, Professor Flitwick came wandering down the table, handing out timetables, and introducing himself to first-years in a squeaky voice.

"Good morning!" he beamed at the four of them. "Let me see… two second years and two first years… here you go!"

He handed them all pieces of parchment, and continued smiling at Ginny and Luna.

"May I say, my dears, what a pleasure it is to have you both in my house! I remember your father well Miss Lovegood, he was always such a delight to teach! And it is so nice to finally have a Weasley under my wing! Your brother William would have done very well in my house, such a bright boy! Oh well, I'd best let you ladies get off to your first lesson. Don't be intimidated or frightened, the older students will look after you."

~HOGWARTS~

Harry sat with his hand under his chin in the sort of bored stupor he usually associated with Binn's class. Instead it was Lockhart who was smiling sickeningly at the students as they attempted to answer a load of useless questions based around Lockhart himself. On his left Hermione was writing furiously, whilst on his other side Draco and Mark were sitting with similar dumbstruck expressions.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected in the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in _Year with a Yeti_… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil, and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact…" he flipped her paper over. "Full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand. Harry sighed. It was going to be one of those years.


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all, I must apologise for neglecting this story. Inspiration left me, but now I'm beginning to get the story straight in my mind once again.**

**This chapter is set in the Christmas holidays in Harry's second year. Not much happens in second year, so I don't want to spend too long dwelling on it, instead moving on to third year to the more interesting plot.**

**Thank you for your support, and again sorry for leaving it this long.**

~HOGWARTS~

Draco was stood on the threshold, utterly bewildered by everything he saw.

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays, and Draco had managed to sweet-talk his mother into giving him written permission to stay at Hermione's behind his father's back. Harry was there too, it was going to be the best Christmas ever…

And yet he was struggling to take another step forwards.

Hermione's house was not small by any means. It was probably big enough to take at least six people comfortably. However it was much more compact than Malfoy Manor, and exuded a calm, cosy atmosphere. That he could cope with. Other things were not so easy to reconcile within his head.

He had managed fine with the car journey. He had travelled on the knight bus before, and was relieved to find that the car was much smoother, despite being one of three people crammed in the back. He pitied Harry for having to sit in the middle.

The village was a pleasant surprise. It was obvious that Hermione lived in the nicer part of Oxfordshire, and the village looked very like the wizarding villages that Draco had visited. Inside the house, however…

The first thing that struck him were the photographs in the hallway, and the way they moved. Or rather, the way they didn't. Harry had once tried to explain to him about muggle pictures, but he still wasn't prepared for the _stillness._ They looked dead, lifeless.

Then, when he finally _had_ attempted to move further into the house, he had immediately fallen over a ridiculous looking, muggle contraption that Mrs Granger called 'a hoover'.

The living room had a box that played moving and talking pictures, the kitchen had a machine that produced invisible fire for cooking food… even the bathroom had an automatic fan system that activated when he switched on the light. That noise had sent him running back down the corridor in a blind panic.

In the end, he retreated into the bedroom he would be sharing with Harry, and stayed there until it was time for dinner.

"He'll be alright," said Hermione in response to her parent's worried faces. "It's just a bit of a culture shock, he's never been in a muggle house before."

Mrs Granger nodded seriously, remembering her first trip into Diagon Alley and the wizarding world. However Hermione's dad just shook his head slowly.

He would never understand these wizards.

~HOGWARTS~

Mrs Weasley heaved a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter's smiling face on the platform of nine and three quarters. Ginny's letters had been cheerful enough, but the worry had persisted until she could see the evidence for herself. She did worry about her little girl.

Ginny had spent the whole car ride extolling the virtues of Ravenclaw, with her brothers chipping in every so often. However one part of the conversation had stuck in her mind.

"It's a pity I'm the youngest," said Ginny. "Then they could be in Slytherin, and you'd have the complete set, mum."

Arthur's hands tightened on the wheel.

"Would that be a good thing, to be in Slytherin?" asked Molly nervously.

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherins," said Ron. "At least, the ones in mine and Ginny's years are decent enough. You have to keep an eye on some of the older ones, but apart from that…"

~HOGWARTS~

The muggle café provided a much needed respite against the biting winter wind. The four adults watched as Harry, Hermione, Draco, Theo and Susan all talked together excitedly.

"So…" said Mr Bones. "Susan tells us you're… Desits?"

Mr Granger chuckled.

"Dentists," he corrected. "We look after people's teeth, to put it simply."

"While they are still in people's mouths?"

"That's right."

"I see… is that a dangerous occupation?"

Both Grangers laughed this time.

"Sometimes," he said, a sparkle in his eye. "Look."

He held out his hand in the light to show them an odd, crescent shaped scar on the back of his hand.

"Five years ago a little boy bit me. I've still got the marks. So, what do you do?"

"Well," said Mr Bones. "My little sister is head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement, and I am a member of the auror corps, which unfortunately makes her my boss."

"Auror…" said Mrs Granger thoughtfully. "So you're like a policeman?"

"I suppose so. My wife here also works in the ministry."

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I'm just a secretary though. Nothing dramatic. I only work part time, or at least, I did before Susan left for Hogwarts."

"Are there schools that young wizards can go to before Hogwarts?" asked Hermione's mum.

"Not as such," she answered. "Most children are home schooled, but for the last few years we put Susan in a muggle primary school."

"Is that normal, amongst wizarding society?"

"It depends on the family. Obviously muggle borns go to school, and often half-bloods, normally with a muggle parent do to. Children of muggle borns are often put into primary schools, but most purebloods teach their children at home. Even the Weasley's never went to school, although I don't think there's a school in Britain that could handle that lot."

"Obviously there must be difficulties," said Mr Granger knowingly. "I mean, we had a bit of trouble with Hermione's accidental magic…"

"Quite."

~HOGWARTS~

Luna was sat at the kitchen table, painting Christmas cards to all her new friends. She knew her father was delighted that she was getting on so well, he had been terribly bullied when he was at school. Of course, he hadn't had Draco Malfoy to protect him.

She had been lucky, at the sorting. She knew she belonged in Ravenclaw, and the hat had readily agreed with her. It wouldn't have been _bad_ to of landed somewhere unexpected, but she was glad she hadn't been. Although to others Luna appeared quite oblivious to her surroundings, she knew that her family's views were considered odd, even within the wizarding world. She knew Gryffindor and Slytherin would not have accepted her the way Ravenclaw had. Hufflepuff might have been nice.

But above all, she was just glad to have friends.

~HOGWARTS~


	15. Chapter 15

**I am now available as a beta! Look me up if you're interested!**

~HOGWARTS~

"Gather round, gather round!" called Lockhart enthusiastically from the platform. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?"

There was a murmur of assent, and Lockhart beamed around at the assembled students. Harry, Mark and Draco snickered into their hands as they spotted Hermione and Susan's love-struck faces. Luna looked like she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"Now," continued Lockhart. "Dumbledore has very kindly given me permission to start this little duelling club, as a supplement to your classroom studies…"

As usual, Lockhart was soon off on a tangent, talking about his own fame and achievement.

"Psst!"

Theo nudged his way between Mark and Harry.

"Sorry I'm late. Have I missed anything?"

"Just Lockhart being a prat."

There was a sharp "Sh!" from one of the girls in front, and they laughed again.

"…but that's enough about me!" cried Lockhart at last. "I would like to introduce my glamorous assistant, Professor Severus Snape!"

Snape's expression was extraordinary to behold.

~HOGWARTS~

"Well, that was… interesting."

That was the last straw. Harry collapsed face first onto a sofa in the Slytherin common room, shaking with laughter. Mark slid down onto the floor beside him in a similar state.

"The great hall will never be the same again," wheezed Harry eventually.

"We shouldn't laugh," gasped Mark.

"Nobody was seriously hurt," reasoned Harry, creasing up again.

"Lockhart's _face_!"

They laughed again, remembering the duel between Lockhart and Snape. Somehow Lockhart had managed to mess up a simple blocking spell. The resulting explosion had taken chunks out of the thick stone walls.

"Dumbledore will have to put an ad in _The Prophet_," chuckled Mark. "There's no way the board of governors will let him stay in the job after _that_."

~HOGWARTS~

For the rest of the school year, defence against the dark arts was a free for all. With Lockhart gone, they had a series of substitute teachers, none of whom lasted very long. So with their decreased workload the students of Hogwarts had more time on their hands.

Of course, it wasn't long until it led to trouble…

There was an outbreak of swearing in the dungeons, and everyone within earshot fled as quickly as possible. The Slytherins making their way to lunch retreated back into the common room, and the other houses scrambled to get back above ground as a scream rent the air.

"WEASLEYS!"

~HOGWARTS~

"I like your broom."

Harry jumped. It was six in the morning, and he thought he had been alone in the changing rooms to the Quidditch pitch.

"Um, thanks."

"It's a Nimbus, isn't it?"

The other boy stepped into the light, and Harry recognised the tall frame of Cedric Diggory.

"A 2001," Harry told him proudly. "Top of the range."

"I can see that… may I?"

Harry handed the broom over to Cedric, who turned it over in his hands.

"Magnificent craftsmanship," he sighed. "Every detail… it's what makes them so special you see. Each twig is hand crafted, and every broom is slightly unique."

"Yeah, I know."

Cedric grinned.

"Of course you so. So, what's a little titch like you doing here at this hour?"

"Bit of extra practice."

"I see… at six in the morning? In February? There's still snow on the ground, you know."

"I know. I walked through it."

"It'll be freezing up in the air."

"I expect so."

"You'd have to be a madman."

"They why are _you _here?"

"For a bit of extra practice, of course," smirked Cedric.

A smile flitted briefly across Harry's face, but just as quickly it was gone.

"Is there something bothering you, Harry?"

"No."

Cedric's perceptive grey eyes scrutinised Harry's stoic expression, from the paleness of his face, to the bags under his eyes. He sat on one of the wooden benches.

"Sit down," he invited Harry, knowing that the younger boy wouldn't be going anywhere while Cedric still had his broom. The boy sat, and Cedric flung an arm around him in a brotherly fashion. Before he knew what was happening, Harry was in tears against his shoulder. Cedric resisted the urge to run, seriously alarmed. He had never seen a Slytherin break down before. But then, Harry had always seemed so little compared to the others in his year.

He didn't know what to say in situations like this, so he didn't speak, just holding the child gently as Harry began to speak of his own accord.

"I got a letter from the Ministry today," he whispered. "I've been put up for foster care."

"_What_?" asked Cedric in astonishment. Harry had spent all last term telling him about the time he had spent with the Grangers. "I thought you had gone to live with Hermione and her parents!"

"That was only temporary. They're muggles, see, and so they're not allowed to look after me permanently… the welfare lady said that I would be allowed 'to help influence the final decision', but that's just a load of Ministry spiel, and I could end up anywhere…"

Pouring out his worries helped Harry to calm down somewhat, and Cedric took a moment to think.

"You're worried you'll end up with strangers."

He had never pitied Harry before. He had heard the rumours flying around about what had happened at the hands of his relatives, but Harry had always made it clear that he despised pity, so Cedric didn't give it to him. Now though, he couldn't help himself. To be buffeted around from place to place, with no idea where he might be living this summer… of course, there would be no shortage of people wanting to foster 'the boy who lived', but how many of those would actually _care_ for Harry, rather than being drawn to the fame that shadowed him. Of course, the ministry would take precautions, they weren't stupid, but still…

Harry was almost completely recovered now, and Cedric handed him his nimbus.

"Tell you what, why don't we practice together?"

"I'd like that."

Two hours later, both boys were chilled to the bone as they made their way back through the castle. Cedric hurried to his common room as fast as his cold legs would allow.

He had a letter to write to his parents.


	16. Chapter 16

~HOGWARTS~

"Hello Harry Potter."

Harry jumped as the misty voice over his shoulder made him jump.

"Hello," he replied, looking at her. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a distinct air of dottiness. "It's Luna Lovegood, isn't it?"

"That's right," said Luna dreamily. "Are you alright? You have a lot of wrackspurts flying around your head."

Harry laughed.

"I'm quite alright, thank you Luna," he said. "Are you looking for somewhere to sit? The library is a bit full today."

"Yes please."

Harry shifted some of his books, and she sat smoothly beside him. He sighed when he saw the huge pile of weekend work he had yet to complete.

"The number of nargles in this castle keeps going up," said Luna sadly. "They prefer the summer months you know, especially when there are exams approaching."

"Perhaps they will go away for a bit," said Harry hopefully. "It's the Easter holidays soon."

Luna hummed in agreement.

"There you are!"

They turned to see Draco approaching them, his own textbooks under one arm. Draco took the one remaining seat with a relieved smile.

"I was looking for you," he told Luna. "I thought the humdingers had got you again."

"Oh no," said Luna happily. "They haven't bothered me since you scared them away."

Harry looked between the two, certain he was missing something.

~HOGWARTS~

"Come on in, Harry," said Jenny cheerfully. Harry stepped into the empty classroom that had been turned into a little sitting room. He settled on the sofa and took the biscuit she offered him with a smile, eyeing the thick folder next to her.

"How are you? Any more nightmares?"

"Not recently," said Harry cheerfully. "I've been busy recently."

"That's good! Now today I have brought the details of all the families petitioning to foster you, and I thought we could look through them together."

"Okay," said Harry nervously, licking his dry lips.

"Now, we've had applications from the Parkinsons, the Malfoys, the Greengrasses, Notts, and the Macnairs…"

"No."

"That's what I thought," smiled Jenny. "Moving on… we received an application from the Weasley's. Are you acquainted with that family?"

"I know Ron, and I've talked to the twins a bit."

"I see. I don't think they will be suitable, I'm afraid. The Weasley's have seven children already."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"And the others?"

"That just leaves the McKinnon's, and the Diggory's."

Harry started.

"The Diggory's?"

~HOGWARTS~

"Cedric! CEDRIC!"

Cedric Diggory turned from his lunch to see Harry running down between the tables.

"CEDRIC!"

Cedric smiled, slightly bemused as Harry flung his arms around his shoulders.

"Hello Harry."

"Your parents want to _foster _me?"

"Apparently," he laughed. "I assume they made it through the interview process. I did _try_ to dissuade them, seeing what an annoying brat you can be…"

"Hey!"

Cedric smiled again as he pulled Harry onto the bench beside him. The black-haired boy looked every bit the excited twelve year old he was.

"So, I'm coming to your house for the Easter holidays," said Harry, his nervousness returning. "Jenny says it's for a 'trial period'."

"We'll have great fun," Cedric assured him. "I'll be able to show you around my village. The Weasley's live there, and the Lovegoods are only a few miles away."

~HOGWARTS~

"Draco wake up!"

"Whuh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco shook his head, trying to rid himself of the sleep in his eyes.

"We're _supposed_ to be mapping the position of mars!"

"Oh, yeah."

Draco reached for his quill, peering back into his telescope.

"Which one's Mars?"

"The big white thing hanging in the sky," said Hermione. Draco shot her a withering look.

"That's the moon."

"Actually it's a giant football."

Draco rolled his eyes, shifting over to whisper to Harry.

"Which one is Mars?"

"Beats me," said Harry gloomily. "I can never remember."

Mark nodded sadly next to him.

"Where have you _been_ for a year and a half?" asked Hermione in irritation.

"In a shoe cupboard," replied Harry seriously. "Not many opportunities for stargazing."

~HOGWARTS~

Ron Weasley was facing a dilemma.

He had never been too good at decision making. Of course he faced the daily decisions like apple pie or treacle tart (or both), and whether to do his homework or go out and play Quidditch (no prizes for guessing which he would choose).

But this decision was different, or so he was told. This was his future.

To be honest, Ron couldn't see what the fuss was about. It was just his OWL options, but every member of the family was putting two knut's worth in, and giving him advice.

He had a long letter from Charlie extolling the qualities of Care of Magical Creatures (which he had to admit sounded cool) and an even longer one from Bill about the wonders of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes (which sounded much less cool). His father wanted him to take Muggle Studies, Percy gave him a meaningless lecture about 'playing to his strengths', and his mother just sobbed that her 'little ronnikins was growing up too fast, and he shouldn't have to be thinking about those nasty exams'. Fred and George had just shrugged and gone back to whatever they were doing, but Ginny seemed scandalised that he would have such a lax attitude to his options.

To be honest, he really couldn't bring himself to care. The future was years away. Of course, others didn't think so. There was a rumour that Hermione Granger had signed up for everything, and that Draco Malfoy was currently fighting with his father to be allowed to take Muggle Studies. Ron wondered why he bothered; everyone knew the syllabus was way out of date anyway.

~HOGWARTS~

Harry held Cedric's hand tightly as they jumped off the train, dragging their holiday bags behind them. Not as many students went home for Easter as they did at Christmas, but the platform was still packed, and a queue had already formed to get back to the muggle part of the station.

"What if they don't like me?" asked Harry. Cedric squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Of course they will like you," he said. "My parents like everybody."

"Really?"

"Well, they might make an exception for Snape."

Harry laughed as they passed through the barrier, and Cedric grinned.

"Look, there they are!"

He sped up, practically dragging Harry along.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter."

Harry was going to introduce himself, but he found himself swept up in a hug.

This was going to be a good holiday.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the wait.**

~HOGWARTS~

"Good morning Mrs Diggory!"

"Harry, dear…"

"Sorry, Aunty Lou,"

Louise Diggory gave him a warm smile as he sat down at the kitchen table, helping himself to toast.

"Would you like some eggs with that, dear? I've got some boiling now."

"Yes please, Aunty Lou,"

"Okay, they'll just be a minute. Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded through a mouthful of toast, and Mrs Diggory's smile widened.

"Wonderful, that's so good to hear."

The relief in her voice was well founded. The Diggory's had been shocked by many things regarding Harry's life prior to Hogwarts, and the first time he had woken screaming from a nightmare they raced into his room terrified that he was being attacked. The systems they set in place to help were equally foreign to Harry. He was given hot milk before bed, and when he woke in the middle of the night, the three Diggory's had taken it in turn to read stories to him.

Then there had been the rules they had set down for him. He had to keep his room tidy, and help wash up after meals. No cooking unless they asked him for help. No cleaning the bathroom. He was allowed to ask as many questions as he liked, and should _always_ try to eat second helpings at dinner.

He had been given an airy, spacious room of his own, and so many new clothes he was sure he would never be able to wear all of them. He also had a number of games, books and other personal items.

It was most bewildering.

~HOGWARTS~

"I still don't understand," said Draco bleakly. "What is the point of a sport where the players do not fly?"

"It's _fun_, Draco," said Dean Thomas impatiently. "Bit of friendly competition, gets the blood pumping."

"What?"

"It's a figure of speech, Malfoy. Just… here."

Draco cringed as Dean kicked the hard ball towards him, darting quickly out the way.

"Merlin's _pants_!"

"Don't be such a _baby_! Come on, kick it back!"

Draco followed the instruction hesitantly, and the ball rolled softly over the grass. Dean just rolled his eyes and kicked it harder towards one of the other Gryffindors.

~HOGWARTS~

"What on earth happened to _you_?"

Draco blushed, uncomfortably aware of the mud on his face. His robes were torn, his hair was ruffled, and he was sure he'd have some extremely purple bruises tomorrow. Hermione just stared at him over her dinner, and Ginny giggled slightly.

"I'm not sure," said Draco, a little dazed. "They called it _football_."

He clambered onto the bench a little clumsily, almost putting his elbow in a dish of carrots.

"They tackled me to the ground," he continued. "_Three_ times! Is that in the rules?"

"No," said Hermione firmly.

"I think they were trying to break my feet."

"Who were you playing with?" asked Ginny.

"Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, a few other muggleborns."

"Ron told me Dean's mad about 'football'," Ginny told him.

"Well I don't see what the fuss is about. I'm starving."

"I told you Quidditch wasn't proper exercise," said Hermione smugly. Draco just glowered at her.

"That's the last time I try muggle sports."

Draco's complaining was interrupted by the owl that fluttered down to rest on the table next to him, an official looking letter tied to its leg.

"What the…"

He ripped open the envelope, to read the letter enclosed within.

_THE DURMSTRANG ACADEMY, HEADMASTER IGOR KARKAROFF_

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We have received your request for a transfer to our institution, and are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted. We would appreciate it if you would write back so that we may arrange a time for you to come and visit the school, as to make your transition as smooth as possible._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Pavel Checkov_

_Deputy headmaster._

"MERLIN'S PANTS!"

Several people looked around at Draco's horrified yell, and the stream of expletives that flew from the normally composed blonde. Ginny blushed as red as her hair.

"Hermione, please tell me you have several pieces of spare parchment," he gasped eventually. "I have some very _angry_ letters to write."

She fished a wad out of her bag, along with a quill and bottle of ink.

"I love you," sighed Draco, seizing them gratefully. "Trying to get me transferred," he muttered. "What does that bastard think he's playing at?"

~HOGWARTS~

…_so I wrote back, and told them to stuff it, basically. My father sent me a howler, so I doubt he was pleased, but I'm past caring at this point. I made sure that the letter to Durmstrang was 'blunt' enough so that they will never ask me back, no matter how much money my father offers to fling at them._

_But that's enough on that underhand tosser. Hogwarts is quite empty at the minute, which I'm told is odd for Easter. Hermione appears to have taken root in the library, but at least Ginny is still around to talk to._

_Hope everything's going well with the Diggory's. Say hi to Luna for me, if you're round that way._

_From Draco._

Harry tucked the old letter from Draco into his backpack, which was significantly heavier than it had been when he arrived. He had a whole new bag too, a hold-all that was stuffed with his possessions. Even more clothes had been left in his wardrobe, 'something to come back to' said Mrs Diggory with a smile.

The doorbell rang, and a few moments later a voice drifted up the stairs.

"Harry, dear! Luna's arrived!"

"Coming Aunty Lou!" he called, tying the straps on his backpack. As he raced down the stairs he could hear Luna's voice drifting up to him.

"Thank you so much for offering to give me a lift, Mrs Diggory," she was saying. "Daddy normally takes me himself, but he's tied up dealing with the nargles at the moment."

"I hope he doesn't have too many problems," said Harry cheerfully, jumping the last few steps. "Nargles can be extremely troublesome."

He winked at his foster mother, smiling slightly at her bewildered expression. Luna beamed, placing her rucksack by the door.

"We'll be ready to leave in a few moments," said Mrs Diggory, still uncertain. "Are you all packed, Harry?"

"Yes Aunty Lou."

"Good boy. Cedric? Cedric!"

"Coming mum!"

Harry charged back up the stairs to collect his bags, lugging them down to the doormat.

"Come on, Ced!" he called. "We're going to be late!"

Cedric yawned as he brought his own bags down.

"It's too early for all this noise," he muttered sleepily as his parents came down the stairs, Amos brandishing the car keys.

"Alright, everyone in. Good morning, Luna."

"Good morning, Mr Diggory."

"So, where is your father this morning?" asked Amos, helping Luna put her bag in the boot.

"He's in London," reported Luna. "Investigating reports that Cornelius Fudge is a Yeti in disguise."

The rest of the journey was spent in an uneasy silence.


	18. Chapter 18

~HOGWARTS~

Dumbledore looked at the fidgeting boy seated before him. Harry Potter had put on weight, and he had grown several centimetres. His hair was longer, the extra weight making it look less unruly, and there were no shadows under his eyes. But most worryingly of all he exuded an air of _confidence_.

Albus Dumbledore didn't like that at all.

"So, Harry my boy," he began, leaning back in his chair and twiddling his thumbs. "How has your year been?"

"I am progressing well in classes, sir," said Harry politely. "And I have chosen my options for next year."

"And outside classes?"

"I do not see how that is any of your concern, sir."

Dumbledore bristled a bit at this, sitting up straighter.

"Did you receive my letter, Harry?"

"I was told I had a letter from you," said Harry. "But I did not read it. My guardians said that it was upsetting, guilt-tripping, and would be detrimental to my recovery. I trust their judgement."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Well, it was actually about making amends with your aunt and uncle, my boy."

"They are in prison," said Harry flatly. "My cousin is in care, and they are not allowed near children."

"But surely…"

"But nothing, Professor. I was informed of the general content of your letter, and it was discussed at length with my therapist. She was not pleased, and I am sure you received the notice."

Dumbledore's face darkened. He had indeed received a notice from both the board of governors and the Ministry department of Child Protection stating that his correspondence with Mr Potter had been 'highly inappropriate' and that it was to 'cease immediately' or charges would be filed. He knew he should have had Child Protection shut down years ago.

"I was just…"

"You implied that my relatives had done what was best for me. It took my counsellor the best part of two months to convince me that what my relatives had done to me was not my fault, that I hadn't deserved to be starved as 'punishment'."

"I hardly think 'starved' is the appropriate word…"

"Of course, I'm sorry, sir. The actual word they used was 'severely malnourished', but I think we both understand what they meant."

"Harry…"

"Is it Hogwarts policy for the headmaster to address students by name?" asked Harry, seemingly curious. "I wonder what my therapist would say about _that_?"

A few minutes later, and he was wandering back out into the corridor where Professor Snape was waiting for him.

"Professor, is would it be possible to demand another professor's presence when the headmaster calls me for a 'little chat'?"

"That bad, Potter?" asked Snape sympathetically. "I'll see what I can do."

~HOGWARTS~

_Dear Uncle Amos and Auntie Lou,_

_Thanks for the biscuits! No-one's ever sent me treats before, and Mark told me they were even better than his mum's! _

_It's been a quiet week here at Hogwarts, even for exam period. The weather is even hotter than usual, and it's making everybody sleepy. Well, _almost _everybody. Hermione is as frantic as she was last year, even more so if that is possible. We've decided that her revision methods must be some strange annual ritual, possibly involuntary. Or perhaps she is just having an allergic reaction to examinations._

_We only have one exam left now (thank Merlin) and as usual it's History of Magic. Lots of our year are dreading it, but I think I've got this one covered. We all fall asleep during Binns's lectures, but Goblin Wars are actually quite interesting if you read them out of a textbook..._

~HOGWARTS~

"Actually, I found it quite enjoyable."

Everybody turned to stare at Harry, who smirked at their horrified expressions.

Hermione was the first to recover.

"That's not fair," she said stubbornly. That is a direct quotation from what I said last year."

Harry just smirked. "It's true though."

"How was it _enjoyable_?" whined Theo. "It was _terrible_!"

"Well..." said Hermione.

"No!" interrupted Theo. "Not one more word!"

Susan laughed, pulling him back as Draco just grinned up lazily at them from the grass.

"C'mon," he said. "It's too hot to be going over exams."

"I quite agree," murmured Mark, seemingly on the edge of sleep. "Now shut up."

"Oh, everybody quiet," laughed Harry. "Mr Moon needs his beauty sleep..." Harry yelped as something hit the back of his head, and turned to retrieve the missile.

"A shoe, really?" he asked. "You're throwing footwear at me now?"

"I _said_ shut up!"

There were a few smirks, but they soon all settled into a comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of the wind in the trees, and the sound of some other students from across the lake. The quiet lasted at least half-an-hour, until Harry spotted two figures making their way towards them.

"LUNA! GINNY!"

He yelped in pain as Mark's shoe made contact with his skull once more.

"Ow! You do realise you won't be getting this back?"

Mark shrugged, closing his eyes once more.

"Hi," said Ginny quietly, grinning as Harry rubbed his head again.

"Hello," smiled Hermione. "All finished."

"Oh yes," said Luna. "Our last exam was charms. Thankfully the wrackspurts did not get into the exam room."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Harry. "But I'm sure you would have chased them off regardless, Luna."

She beamed at him.

"You lot got plans for the summer yet?" asked Draco.

"We're going to France," supplied Susan quickly, grinning at Theo.

"Me too!" said Hermione excitedly. "Where abouts?"

"Paris,"

"Ah," sighed Hermione in disappointment. "We're going to Provence."

"What about you, Draco?"

Draco wrinkled his nose.

"I think my father has made plans for us to take a trip to Russia," he announced. "He is still trying to persuade me that Durmstrang will provide me with 'better prospects', which in his book means they'll teach me curses. Harry?"

"I think my family has made plans," shrugged Harry, feeling a blossoming warmth in being able to say 'my family'. "But they won't tell me what they are, they say it's a _surprise_."

He stuck his bottom lip out, and the others laughed. A moment later, the school bell echoed across the grounds.

"Dinner!" cried Ginny delightedly. They all leapt to their feet, running back to the castle. Well, almost all…

"Hey!" yelled Mark, hopping after them. "Potter! Gimme back my shoe!"

Harry just laughed, waving it in the air.

"Come and get it!"

~HOGWARTS~

**And thus ends second year**


	19. Chapter 19

~HOGWARTS~

Cornelius Fudge shivered against the rain of Azkaban as another dementor swept past.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered to the accompanying Auror. Pressing his bowler hat more firmly onto his head, he walked through the doors where the inspection squad was waiting.

He hated the Azkaban inspections, the dark dank prison, the muttering of the prisoners, the _despair_ that was to be found on the cold island nestled in the north sea.

Eventually they reached the high-security cells.

"Who's there?"

The whole party jumped, whirling around to face the cell from where the voice had come. A moment later a white hand had circled around the bars, and a pale face was staring at him out of the gloom.

"Cornelius Fudge?" the prisoner asked with a wry grin. "You've gotten fat."

Fudge let out something like a choking cough as he noticed the plaque on the cell.

_Sirius Black_.

The mass murderer, the man who slaughtered thirteen muggles, was smiling at him, apparently sane after over a decade of intense dementor exposure.

"Can I have your newspaper?"

"I… what?"

"Your newspaper," Black said again. "Are you finished with it?"

He motioned to the _Prophet _that Fudge had tucked under his arm.

"Um… yes, I suppose."

"Thanks," said Black, taking the paper. "I miss doing the crossword."

~HOGWARTS~

"What's in the bag?"

"Still not telling," said Cedric cheerfully, waving the large backpack in front of him. "Put it on, and shut up, baby brother."

Harry scowled, but slung the bag over his shoulders regardless.

"You're taking this 'secrets and surprises' thing much too seriously."

Cedric laughed again, almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"Relax, Harry! We're going on holiday! We do this trip every year, it's so much fun!"

"I thought _I _was supposed to be the excitable younger sibling," complained Harry.

"Well, yes," said Cedric. "But your not showing the appropriate enthusiasm, so I'm having to improvise."

The taller boy collected his own bag before dragging Harry out the front door where Mr Diggory was waiting with the keys.

"Hurry up, boys!" he said cheerfully. "We nearly left you behind!"

"Sorry dad," said Cedric.

"Sorry uncle Amos."

Mrs Diggory was also waiting, doing up the laces of her walking boots. Harry had a similar, brand new pair on his own feet.

"All set?" she asks with a smile. "You're going to be travelling with me."

"Travelling?"

"Amos, dear, will you take Cedric?"

Cedric grabbed hold of his father's arm, and Harry copied with Mrs Diggory.

"I will be taking you by side-along apparition," she said. "Hold on tight."

Suddenly Harry felt as though he was being squeezed through a narrow tube. The darkness was crushing him, he couldn't breathe…

Then he was on his knees, retching his breakfast onto green grass. A few moments later there were gentle hands at his arms, removing his bag, and another on his back.

"It's alright, Harry," said Mr Diggory gently. "Get it all up, lad."

Harry was gasping, trying to get air in his lungs. He took the offered water, and rinsed out his mouth.

"What… was… that?"

"Apparition," said Amos apologetically. "It's a bit stressful the first time…"

"You don't say," laughed Harry bitterly, still catching his breath. "I'll be alright, just give me a minute."

Thankfully his stomach had soon settled enough for Harry to get back to his feet. Mrs Diggory fussed over him, wiping his mouth, and using her wand to clean his clothes.

"Thanks, Auntie Lou."

"It's alright, dear. We won't be walking far today, and then you can rest."

"I didn't want to cause any trouble…"

"Harry, you know well that you are never any trouble to us."

Harry smiled weakly, still trying to wipe his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'm ready to go," he said.

"Alright, folks, moving on!" called Amos cheerfully. "We've only got two miles to walk this morning!"

They walked fairly slowly, Mr Diggory temporarily carrying Harry's rucksack.

"Where are we?" Harry asked eventually. "It looks like Scotland, but…"

"Not quite," said Cedric. "This is Yorkshire, see the stone walls and the sheep? We're not far from the village of Wensleydale."

"What, like the cheese?"

"Exactly like the cheese," said Cedric. "There's a big factory where they make it."

"Wow."

"Alright Campers!" shouted Amos from up ahead. "We've reached the first pitch!"

"Camping?" asked Harry. "We're going _camping_? That's amazing!"

~HOGWARTS~

Draco smiled as he pinned the newspaper article to his wall, watching Ginny's family waving back at him. It was nice to see that they were having a good summer, it was time the Weasleys had some luck.

"Draco!"

He sighed at his mother's voice.

"I hope you're having a better time than me," he said to the waving Ginny. "Even mother's being an ass this holiday. Apparently she contacted Beauxbatons after I chewed out Durmstrang, but my letter had been 'passed around' enough for them to refuse to even correspond with my parents. As it so happens, a number of mother's friends are on the board of governors there, and they have connections to lots of pureblood families in this country. The word is out. The Malfoy boy's a blood traitor."

He sighed, looking back up at the picture. Then he smiled.

"I rather like that distinction."

"Draco, are you ready?"

"Look at me, talking to a picture," he sighed again. "They've confiscated my owl, so I guess it's all I've got. See you September, Ginny."

~HOGWARTS~

Back in Azkaban, a large black dog was slipping through the open door as a dementor brought him food. One thought resounded in his head.

_He's at Hogwarts._

The dementor's head turned as he passed, sensing a presence, but not fully understanding its meaning. He wandered through the prison, skulking in the shadows past the muttering prisoners, past the guards, through the doors…

He stood, just for a moment on the edge of the island, feeling the wind run through his fur. With a leap he plunged into the sea, swimming in the direction he knew Britain to be.

He was thin, very thin, but he knew that once he reached the mainland, he could find sustenance. Perhaps a few tasty rabbits.

There were advantages to being a dog.


	20. Chapter 20

~HOGWARTS~

"Cedric wait for me!"

Amos Diggory beamed as he watched Harry run after Cedric. The younger boy was almost tripping over his feet with laughter as Cedric skidded on a patch of damp grass and slid halfway down the hill into a large mud puddle.

The next moment Harry was screaming and running the other way as Cedric chased him, shouting and threatening him with mud-covered hands.

"Breakfast is ready!" called Mrs Diggory, emerging from the tent with a tray full of bacon and eggs. "What's all this noise about?"

She gasped as she saw Cedric.

"Merlin's beard… get in that shower, young man! Your breakfast can wait!"

Harry sniggered as Cedric grimaced, ducking into the tent. Soon Harry's plate was piled with food.

This was their seventh day 'out in the wilds' of Yorkshire, and last night they had settled at their third pitching post.

Harry had never been camping before, but he was sure that the muggle version did not include a tent which contained a miniature flat inside.

Cedric rejoined the picnic table (minus the mud), just as the owl swooped by with the morning prophet. A moment later there was a strangled gasp, and Mr Diggory's face turned red as he stared at the headline in disbelief.

_Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban!_

"Oh, Amos!" gasped Mrs Diggory, clutching her husband's shoulder. "How…"

"They don't know," he answered, scanning the article. "Just vanished from inside his cell…"

Even Cedric was looking pale now.

"Does this mean we have to go home early?"

"Who's Sirius Black?" asked Harry, confused. "Where did he escape from?"

"Cedric," spoke up Mr Diggory. "Will you help your mother with the washing up, please?"

"But…"

"Please, son."

Cedric sighed, but obeyed his father, picking up some of the empty plates and disappearing into the tent.

"Harry," said Amos seriously, placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sirius Black was a Death Eater, a follower of You Know Who."

This caught Harry's attention like nothing else could.

"He supported Voldemort?"

"That's right, and he was one of the worst. There are some people who say that Black was his right hand man."

"What did he do?"

"He killed a street full of muggles, in broad daylight."

Harry felt sick. His insides twisted as he looked at the moving picture on the paper, the wild man with long hair.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would he do that?"

"Nobody knows," Amos told him gently. "They say that he went insane. Well, if he wasn't mad then, he certainly will be now. He's spent twelve years in Azkaban. What do you know about Dementor's?"

"Enough."

~HOGWARTS~

Draco hovered at the top of the stairs, listening to his parents argue. That morning they had received the news of Sirius Black's escape, and his father had been on edge ever since.

"How did he escape from Azkaban?" said his mother's worried voice. "None of the others have managed it…"

"Who can tell," muttered Lucius. "Black's deranged."

"Surely you knew-"

"We knew nothing," snapped Lucius. "Nothing! We had no idea he was one of us!"

"You said that it was very secretive…"

"We were never sure who exactly was a part of our ranks, but Black was always too close to Dumbledore, especially after his baby brother was killed."

There was a scrape as Lucius's chair was pushed back, and Draco could hear the rhythmic beats that meant his father was pacing.

"He was a golden boy, through and through, until that November. The Dark Lord fell, and the rumours started."

"Sirius Black betrayed the Potters," said Narcissa. Draco felt his stomach fall to the floor.

"That's what they said, but if he had been that important to the Dark Lord, I'm sure we would have known."

Draco crept back up the stairs, slipping into bed. The man who had escaped from Azkaban betrayed Harry's parents?

~HOGWARTS~

Harry trailed behind slightly as they grew closer to home. The apparition had been slightly better the second time, but he had still lost what remained of his lunch.

The drizzle seemed to echo his mood. They were being forced home a week early, all because Sirius Black had escaped.

"Alright there, Harry?"

Amos had slowed down to walk alongside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, sir."

"Now there," said Amos comfortingly, putting a gentle arm around his shoulder. "Remember there's none of that 'sir' business here."

"Yes Uncle Amos."

"That's better. What's the matter, my boy?"

"Why did we have to come home?"

"It's too dangerous, Harry, you know that. Black could be anywhere."

"I know. It's just…"

"Tell you what," said Amos with a smile. "If he's caught before the end of the summer, we'll go out again, just for a few days."

"Really?"

"I don't see why not. But _only_ if he's caught."

Harry grinned as they came within sight of the house.

"How about you two boys camp in the living room tonight?"

"Yeah!" cried Harry. "Thanks, Uncle Amos! Hey, Cedric! You're dad says…"

Amos laughed as he watched Harry run to catch up with the bigger boy, suddenly a bundle of energy and excitement once more.

"…so I'll take the little sofa?" Harry was asking when he walked into the living room.

"Sofa?" asked Cedric. "We're not going to sleep on the _sofas_! Have you never built a den before?"

~HOGWARTS~

"_The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately…"_

Hermione switched off the TV with a sigh, and the BBC worldwide channel vanished from the screen.

"Hermione, dear, come out for dinner."

She hurried back outside, sighing in contentment as the heat of the French sun hit her face. It was a relief to get away from the cool Scottish weather for the summer. Her face was a mass of freckles, and her skin was tanning rapidly. But still she was worried…

"Everything alright, darling?"

Hermione sighed, her mother was always much too perceptive.

"It's nothing, mum," she said. "Just magic stuff."

Jean nodded understandingly.

"It's Harry's birthday in a couple of days, isn't it? Have you got him a present?"

"Not yet there was an advert in last week's _Prophet_ for something I think he might like, but it was owl order…"

"Can't you just, call an owl here or something?" asked her father, waving a hand vaguely in the air.

"No, dad. It doesn't work like that."

~HOGWARTS~

"Have you seen Hedwig?"

"I'm sure she's just out hunting, Harry dear. Come on now, it's bed time."

Harry shrugged, and ducked back under the mountain of blankets that was 'the den' he had built with Cedric. His foster brother was already lying down, half asleep, and the shared body heat was enough to make him drowsy in minutes.

"Night, Cedric," said Mrs Diggory's voice, smoothing the older boy's hair.

"Night, mummy," said Cedric, in the manner of a teenager who was half-asleep, and not entirely sure what he was saying.

"Goodnight, Harry," said Mrs Diggory, gently removing his glasses.

"G'night, mummy," he murmured, turning sleepily onto his side.

Mrs Diggory didn't quite know how to respond, but she certainly wasn't going to wake him up and correct him _now_.


End file.
